in the mist of grief a new love is formed
by undertaker-hinata-fan2
Summary: i am horrable with summarys but this is basiclly after naruto dies leaving hinata pregnante and lonly and she finds will find a new love with Neji or garra. or will another man come into her life. complet summary inside hinata POV.
1. Prolog

**So you all know I will try and update with this one when ever possible I am also working on another one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters, I do own this fan fic**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A new love in the mist of grief **

**By: Jessica .M.**

_Hinata will be left pregnant and alone. She is the heiress of the huyga clan. With the death of her husband another disaster rears it's ugly head. Hinata's father Hiashi dies from an illness that has been ripping away at him for years. More disaster sticks when she hears she must be remarried. She dose not have a chose in the matter. Although she is given the chose of who she wants to marry. She must chouse between Garra and Neji. She would rather kill her self then spend her life with ether but she cannot do that, she must bring Naruto's child into the world. Hinata never believed her life could be so devastating. She wants to be left alone to raise her child but she dose not have that luxury. What about after the baby is born what will his/her life be like. _

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Umm like I said earlier I am bad at summaries but I hope you will enjoy this story. I figure I can get ideas out better if I alternate stories. So now I have 2 stories YAY for me and complicating my life more. Lolz well please review idk if I will keep this one going I need to think about it. **


	2. Disaster strikes

**This story I will not do a prolog for it like my other one so I hope you like it this is Hinata POV. Occasionally I will switch to other peoples POV. Also I might switch to 3 person POV once in awhile if I do not find it convenient to be in someone's POV. I will try to avoid that but I hope you like it. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**chapter 2**

**Disaster strikes**

**by: Jessica .M. **

**aka Undertaker-Hinata-Fan2 **

I was running down a small abandoned road I was 3 months pregnant with Naruto's child. Me and Naruto where on a mission. They did not normally send out pregnant women on mission but this was an emergency. Naruto and I were tracking a rouge ninja. It was only a C rank mission and the ninja was a D rank ninja in the bingo book. Meaning Naruto and I should be more then enough to take him down. We where both anbu after all. But sadly then man that asked for Tsunade's assistance was an s-class rouge Ninja in the bingo book he was in disguised. We had recently discovered this it was Itachi and we were headed back to the village to report back. We went in separate directions. When I heard Naruto scream. I turned and ran in his direction. I arrived when Itachi fell to the ground dead, but Naruto was on the ground on the verge of death I ran up to him.

"H-H-Hinata is that you" is all he said he was struggling to talk.

"yeah it is me don't worry I will get-" I was interrupted when Naruto said.

"I am dieing Hinata-Chan I am going to die."

"no- no I will find h-" I was interrupted again.

"no Hinata it is useless" cough "I am going to die now please take care of the" cough "village" cough " and most of all remember" cough "I love you and our unborn child"

With that Naruto placed his hand on my stomach and unknown to either of them Kyuubi transferred his spirit into the unborn child sensing Naruto was going to die. Thus knowing he himself would die with out another vessel. After the Kyuubi transferred he died.

I screamed loudly and I buried my head onto Naruto's chest crying. He was dead and I was alone. I must have fallen to sleep because when I woke up I found myself in a hospital room.

I kept my head down and I noticed. A long haired brunette asleep in a near by chair. It was my cousin Neji. I pretended to still be asleep. I did not want to know the truth I sobbed while I lay there hoping he did not wake. Unfortunately he did.

Neji stood up and walked over to me he heard my sobbing, but to my surprise he did not put me down he just embraced me in a hug. I was still crying. Between sobs I said.

"N-N-Neji-sama W-W-why are you here"

I then heard Neji say "I am sorry" he said this in a kind voice a voice I have never heard it was a caring voice was he actually caring, what happened why was he doing this.

"W-Why……are……you…..sorry?" I asked hoping it was not what I thought it was.

"he's dead" Neji said still sounding like he cared and he said it still keeping me in a tight embrace.

I just screamed knowing exactly who he meant and I sobbed even more as he gently laid me down in the bed. He had apologized years ago about the chunin exams but he was never this nice to me. He still resented me to some extent and I have never gotten over it completely.

I fell asleep in the bed then I curled up and slept. I did not want to face reality. When Neji finally left more then 10 minutes later I sat up in the bed and brought my knees up to my chin and a cried into my knees.

"T-T-this can't be happening" I mumbled between my cries.

Then I put my head up and turned it to the left only to find the raven haired boy in the bed next to mine. He was looking at me with the same dark eyes I remember. I have not seen him in almost 10 years. He was taller and had on his blue outfit. It was Sasuke. Was he back I wondered to myself.

"are you okay" Sasuke said to me with out looking towered me. He was bandaged badly almost half his body was wrapped. Well the part I could see.

I nodded slightly and said quietly "I-I-I-I am fin-" I did not finish I could not I broke into tears I could not say it. I was not all right. I was upset and lonely then I screamed "I AM NOT FINE" I turned and cried into my pillow.

Before I knew it Sasuke had his arms around me and he said. "it is okay Hinata" Sasuke continued to hug me until I calmed down a little. Then he released me and I sat up and he sat next to me.

"why…are…you…here?" I asked.

"he…..well Naruto did what he promised he got me back to the village"

At the mention of Naruto's name I get a bit sad. "what do you mean"

"well I was fighting my brother and was badly injured" Sasuke had a deep sign of anger on his face as he continued. "well mostly because I had just defeated orochimaru before hand. Anyway before you arrived and before Naruto gave the final blow that killed Itachi he made me promise something"

"w-what did he make you promise?" I ask quietly.

"that I would come back to the village and make sure you lived and his and your baby survives."

that's it I could not help it I broke into tears once again. Sasuke continued to comfort me I could tell even though Sasuke did not show it he was still upset about Naruto's death.

"the hokage has forgiven my crimes although I am not allowed to leave the village for a long time" Sasuke said to me trying to get my mind off of things.

"R-R-really" I said I was just in shock first Neji was so well not mean and Sasuke is more talkative did they really care about how I felt that much.

Sasuke nods and then they hear someone at the door. Then Sasuke whispers to her "I am still asleep if they ask" with that he got up slowly and laid back in his own bed pretending to sleep.

I look over and him and nod telling him I would not say anything.

Then I look towards the door and it slowly opens as someone peeks their head in. she had a full head of pink hair and emerald green eyes. Around her eyes were red and puffy she had been crying.

"Sakura-Chan is that you?" I said looking at her through my own tear filled eyes.

Sakura nods and walks over to me and then hugs me. Sakura was followed by Kiba, Shino, Ino and a few other people. I sighed I did not want this many people around I just wanted to be alone.

"are you okay Hinata" Sakura asked standing up.

This again, I thought "I am fin-" again I could not say it and then I said "I am not fine would every one stop asking me that" I once again buried my head on my pillow and covered my head.

I heard Sakura sigh as she walked over to the rest of the group and I listen to them talk.

"Sakura I hope she will be okay" I heard Kiba say. He sounded worried.

Then I heard Shikamaru says he two sounding worried and upset he was one of Naruto's closest friends "that guy was always so troublesome look at how much pain he has caused his poor wife"

After I heard them talk for sometime I fell asleep. But only to be woken not more then 10 minutes later by a loud scream it was Tsunade. She had a loud yet comforting voice to me I knew she would nor be very sympathetic but she was better then people who only worry. She cared about Naruto like he was part of her family. "EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW LET HER REST".

When they heard her voice they all filed out and she shut the door behind them. That is when I sat up I knew she was still in the room.

"Tsunade-Sama?" I said.

She looked over at me she was sitting in a chair near my bed. "yes"

"when is the funeral?" I ask looking down at the bed sheets.

"tomorrow morning you have been asleep 2 days ands Sasuke I know your awake so sit up"

Sasuke did as he was told he sat up and was looking at his own bed sheets.

"I see, I will be able to attend?…right" I looked at her with pleading eyes I did not know the reason why I was in the hospital in the first place. I did not seem injured. I had no reason to be injured Naruto fought.

"of course you where not badly injured but you needed rest so I had you stay in the hospital"

"will I" I heard Sasuke say from next to me he sounded quiet.

Tsunade nodded slightly and then she said "only if Hinata approves"

"I approve" I said quickly "he was Naruto's best friend after all"

Tsunade nodded at my answer. "Sasuke no one knows you are back I have a jutsu on you and Hinata so only you 2 can see each other and I can see you of course. I will deactivate this jutsu tomorrow morning. So try not to make a big scene tomorrow okay."

Sasuke nods and I thought "_so that is why Sakura did not say anything about Sasuke when she came in"_

Then I listened to Tsunade and Sasuke talk for awhile.

"Sasuke remove your bandages I need to work on your treatment"

Sasuke nods and begins to un-bandaged his upper half where most of his wounds were. When I pried over at him he looked very muscular. He had burns on most of his chest along with deep wounds on his back and arms.

"first I will do your chest" tsunade said placing a chair in front of him and she put an ointment on the burns. Then her hands glowed green and she began to heal his burns. I could see a clear look of pain on Sasuke's face.

When she was done they where less noticeable but they could still clearly be seen.

"Sasuke time for your back" Tsunade said to him.

"O-okay" I heard Sasuke say he sounded a bit nervous about it. as he turned to face the wall and he pulled his legs up to his chin and bent over hugging his legs tightly his head facing down at his knees.

"I'm R-Ready" Sasuke said.

"Okay" that is all tsunade said before she put her hands right on top of one of the deepest and worst wounds. She puts her hand on it forcefully it sounded like she slapped him. And Sasuke bit his lower lip to keep from screaming. I could tell because I used my buyakugon to see his face. His lip then began to bleed and I watched what tsunade did after that. Her hands glowed a purple color and it looked like her was filling the wound with something I could not tell what.

When she was done with that one she continued onto the other wounds. When she was done completely and removed her hands the wounds where barley noticeable but still there. Tsunade then re-bandaged him then stood up and began to leave.

Before she left Tsunade said "Hinata I am sorry for your loss" with that she left.

I sighed and looked at Sasuke as he turned back around hi had a small stream of tears heading down his cheeks and he laid down in the fetal position .

I looked at him and I then began to wonder why Naruto had died and not me. While I was thinking Neji walked back into the room. He looked at me with his gray eyes. I was sitting up when Neji sat down next to me and he was straightening out my hair when I heard him say. "happy birthday"

I had forgotten it was my birthday Naruto died 2 days before my birthday. It made me a bit upset it would mean every year around my birthday I will me reminded of Naruto's death. I sighed I was 21 now. I looked out the window.

Neji looked at me and was about to say something "Hinata are you-" I interrupted him by placing my figure on his mouth and shook my head no. I knew what he was going to ask. I just put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. I could hear Neji sigh before I feel asleep. But I did not care I just did not want him to leave I needed someone to comfort me with out talking it made me feel safe and loved even though deep down I felt upset and lonely. For now this was better then just being alone.

While I slept I listened to the soft rhythm of his heart. It had the same rhythm as Naruto. But It was somehow different but it helped.

I fell asleep with the same thought in me head. "I HOPE THIS IS A DREAM AND IF IT IS I WANT TO WAKE UP… NOW!!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I hoped you liked it. I particularly hate Sasuke so it is hard for me to write this with out making him EMO or something. I don't know why I had 2 of my favorite characters die but o well. **

**Hinata is my fave but Itachi and Naruto are up there. **

**Please review. **


	3. morning of the funeral

**Hi peoples I hope you like it. I would love if someone would review I want know if I should keep going with it. So please review. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Today was the day of Naruto's funeral. I was still in the hospital, it was 3A.M. the funeral was planed to start at 9A.M.I could not sleep much I fell asleep at 8PM and had woken back up at 10P.M I only had 2 hours of sleep since waking up the day before. I had been staring at the wall for most of the night since I could not sleep. Staring at the wall helped me keep my mind off certain thoughts I did not want in my head. For example running away and never coming back or even killing my self. So I concentrated on the wall and ignored anything around me. I had not even noticed Sasuke who had been awake the whole time keeping an eye on me.

I eventually fell asleep, when I fell asleep it was 4A.M. But my long awaited sleep was not to last. While I slept I relived the day Naruto died. I was horrified and while I slept my breathing was raged and heavy. I awoke when I reached the last point in my dream when Naruto said he loved me, and I screamed the same earsplitting scream I screamed that day. It made Sasuke cringe at the sound. I laid there my breathing still raged and heavy, I was drenched in sweat. I was scared and nervous why did I have to have that dream. Better yet why did Naruto have to die in the first place. I was in shambles tears flowed down my cheeks, as I lay there.

I still did not notices Sasuke, I had no reason to. Before I new it Sasuke has walked himself over to me and he was standing over me. When I seen, since I had completely forgotten he was I screamed in shock. Also before I knew it he had me in a tight embrace and he sat next to me on the bed laying my head on his chest. I knew he was going to ask me so I just came out and told him why I had screamed. I was saying it between sobs

"… I relived…the day…" I then paused for a while after I said that then I finally finished." Naruto…Died…I relived…it in…my…dream"

"Oh……." is all I heard Sasuke say as he kept me in a the tight hug. It was comforting.

"don't worry Hinata it will be okay… eventually" Sasuke said not that he was the best person to be saying this. Since he left the village for revenge on his older brother for killing his clan and family.

I nodded slightly and I kept my head buried in his chest tears still streaming down my face. It did not feel right I used to do this with Naruto when I was feeling down. But somehow it made me feel a little better being reminded of Naruto, and on the other hand it made me feel worse, but for now it helped to be in some sort of contact with someone.

"Hinata I can sing you a lullaby if you want"

I nodded again and he began to sing. **((well not really a lullaby but ya hehe))**

_Twinkle twinkle little star _

His voice was soothing, it some how made me feel safe.

_How I wonder what you are. _

_Up above the world so high. _

While he was singing I started to drift off to sleep. I was still listening to his beautiful voice.

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_how I wonder what you are_

By the time he had finished singing I had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke later that same day to the ringing of an annoying alarm clock I wanted to continue to sleep I was very tired. When I peered over at it, it read 7:30A.M. the clock shut off after a few minutes on it's own. It was an hour and a half until Naruto's funeral. I sighed and I finally noticed I was still in Sasuke's, warm and protecting arms. My head continued to lay on his chest and I listened to the rhythm of his heart. I just lay there not wanting to disturb him. Plus I did not want to leave his warm embrace it comforted me, made me feel safe. My husband had died a few days earlier and any comfort helped.

Words did not help. In fact they made it worse. There words meant well when they tried to comfort. But people get mixed up sometimes making it worse. When you hug someone there bodies cannot lie and that can be all the comfort needed.

After a half hour an hour before the funeral Hinata decided to wake Sasuke since she should start getting read, plus Tsunade-sama was probably going to come check soon.

"Sasuke wake up please" I said softly

Sasuke did not stir from his sleep. " Sasuke wake up" I said a bit louder.

Sasuke moved a little still not waking. Then I said a bit louder "Sasuke Wake up now"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and smiled slightly standing up and rubbing his eyes with his fists. He was a bit embarrassed by staying with me all night. I could tell he had a slight blush.

"Hinata what time is it?" he asked me

"8:00A.M" I answered him.

"so there is an hour left"

"yeah" I said softly

"we better get ready" Sasuke sighed and pointed to the third bed in the room. It had a black tuxedo for Sasuke. There was also a black dress with black shoes and a veil for me. I knew why Tsunade left a veil, I would be crying the whole time and I would not want people to see my sad face. I sighed again and got up and walked over and grabbed my outfit and walked to the bathroom and got dressed.

I slowly go into the dress and I put on the shoes, then seeing the makeup on the counter I picked it up and looked at it. I knew it would run and make my face look worse I still put it on. Eye liner lip gloss eyes shadow mascara and blush. I looked in the mirror I had put on Naruto's favorite makeup. The makeup he liked best on me. I sighed it just made me think of him more. I left my hair down and placed the veil over my face then flipped it over my head atop my hair. I was not going to wear it until the funeral. Then I walked out of the bathroom Sasuke was already changed into his tuxedo his hair completely wild and uncontrollable also it was quite long. I sighed and walked behind a chair.

"sit down Sasuke" I said

"hmm why" Sasuke said.

"I am giving you a hair cut"

"why?"

"because it looks like you have not had a hair cut since you left the village now sit down"

Sasuke sighed and reluctantly sat down. Hinata took out a pair of scissors and started to cut his hair. I eventually finished and his hair was about the length it was when he left the village. I also brushed it back and put some gel in it. After all they where going to a funeral.

At 8:30AM we went down to the lobby and waited for Tsunade-sama. When she arrived she said to us.

"you guys ready I will release the jutsu now"

Sasuke nodded and I said "okay."

Tsunade made a hand sign and released the jutsu and she nodded. "also remember what I said don't make a seen Sasuke even though you can not help it I am sending 6 anbu with you both."

"why" I asked her.

"because Sasuke when he left turned into an s-class ninja in the bingo book and multiple ninja might try to attack him"

I nodded.

"also some people might try to kill you Hinata"

"why?" I asked not really understanding.

"I don't know Hinata some people believe weird things around here can never be to careful"

I nodded and Sasuke nodded as well and we all left as 6 Anbu surrounded us. As we headed to the church where the funeral was being held I lowered the veil. When we got there Tsunade said. "Hinata you should stay out here and great the people"

I nodded then said "on one condition"

"yeah what is that" tsunade asked

"can Sasuke stay out here with me"

Tsunade nodded and commanded the Anbu to hide themselves and only come out if needed. Two walked in and sat in the back of the church. The rest spread themselves out in the small area around the church.

"okay" Tsunade said

"yeah thank you Tsunade-Sama" I said to her and Sasuke nodded and then she walked into the church sitting in the first row.

I stood there and leaned against the wall and Sasuke leaned on the wall on the other side of the door. They wait there it was early yet it was 8:40A.M. The hospital was 5 minutes away.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I hope you like next chapter will be up in a couple of days please review. The next chapter will be the actual funeral I am tired that is why it was short so please review. **


	4. the funeral

**Hi every one I finally got some reviews. So I will keep this story going for all those who read. I hope you like this chapter. It will be the funeral and the little gathering after a funeral I don't remember what it is called. But yeah lolz. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me and Sasuke stood on either side of the door. To my surprise not many people where here yet. It was now 8:50A.M and people have finally started to arrive. One of the first to arrive was the man who owned the ramen shop, the one Naruto always went to, with him was his daughter. They both walked in after bowing and giving me their condolences. I was surprised. I did not think they would come. I did not think their relationship was more the an owner customer relationship. Well I guess he was close to Naruto, after all Naruto has been going to that same Ramen shop since he was in the academy, and he has seen Naruto had grown up right in front of his eyes. He watched as he grew from a brat, to a young adult that was still naive and immature, then into a mature man that had a loving wife and was soon to be a loving father. That was not to happen Naruto will never see his child's face. Just thinking about that made me sad but I did not cry not yet. When I looked forward again I see three more people walking up. It was Sai,Sakura and Kakashi. Unlike Kakashi's normal self he was not reading his book he was in all black his mask was a deeper shade of black then normal. When they walked up they looked over at Sasuke. I could tell they where shocked to see him. But I guess they figured this was not the time to say anything about him.

Then I heard Kakashi's voice as he bowed and he said "I am sorry for your loss"

I then replied shakily not really sure what to say "thank you for your concern"

Sakura and Sai did the same and then followed Kakashi into the church. By that time I was on the verge of tears. Why? Well I did not even no my self.

I soon spotted Jiraiya walking up. Normally when he came around he would act like a perv. He looked at my chest or deep into my eyes and give some phony line, then Naruto showed up and knocked him out or something to that extent. Today was different even he a sanin was highly affected by Naruto's death. I know Naruto touched many people including myself but I never thought to this extent. I never new people cared about Naruto like this. Many of the people that looked most affected from his death treated him badly. That included Sasuke. Jiraiya bowed and walked in with out saying much.

At 8:58 A.M two minutes before the start of the funeral I was about to walk into the church. Before I walked in a seen someone out of the corner of my eye. I could see red hair. I was surprised when I turned around it was Garra. He was someone I never expected to show up here. Especially because I believed him to be in the sand village. It was the Kazakage Garra of the desert so I was surprised. It was true Naruto broke allot of Garra's social barriers and burrowed deep into Garra's heart, but he just did not seem the type to show up in public with his feeling. I could clearly tell Garra had been crying. His red puffy seemed to prove the fact he cried his eyes out before he arrived. I think he did it so he did not show it during the funeral no matter how sad he was. Although he now had the same emotionalist face you could tell he missed Naruto, or was I the only one who could tell.

Garra bowed and I heard him say to him in a hushed yet harsh tone "sorry for your loss… but it is your fault he is dead" he then left, and walked into the church,.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart crack more, if that was possible. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes but I refused to cry so once in my life I held them back. Then I said softly to myself "did Garra just say it was my fault Naruto Died that day". I do not know if Sasuke heard me then. After a few moments as if answering some sort of prayer, he walked up to me then he placed his arms around me and whispered. " don't worry Hinata, what ever Garra said is not true, he is upset don't believe him"

Sasuke kept his arms around me and I just stood there.

I wanted to believe him so badly but I could not then I said allowed. "It was true I could have gotten there sooner or, or" that is when I burst out crying and I broke myself from Sasuke's grasp, and I ran to the park across the street, I sat under a tree. I could see Sasuke wanted to chase after me but he could not he was pulled into the church. The funeral had started. I wanted to go back but I could not bring myself to do so. I just slumped against the tree and cried furiously. then I heard a voice say.

"I knew you would show up here today"

Opening my eyes and looked at the man I could not see him clearly, my vision blurred my a coating of tears. I recognized the voice it was Neji I then said.

"what….do….you…want" I said this threw my cries.

"you don't remember" he knelt down wiping away my tears gently. "do you?"

I shook my head no I was not in the mood to talk. I tried to hold back my tears again it worked for now.

"this is" Neji looks at the sky. "the same place and time you confessed your love for Naruto, I remember"

Hinata looked at him with shock, how was he able to remember. It has been so many years. It was December 28th the day after my 16th birthday and the day I confessed my love at 9:05A.M exactly 6 years ago. We had gotten married in this park as well 3 years ago on December 28th. I could not take it any more I was so upset I buried my head on the frozen ground bellow. I was crying I wanted to know why such a happy day in the past could become so miserable now. This is was the day I confessed my love to him and he accepted, this was also the same day we got married and now it was the same day he was to be buried. I was living up to my reputation of being the most sensitive ninja around. I did not care, even if he died a hero he was not supposed to die not yet not now. He was far to young far to kind but most of all to many people cared about him.

I soon felt a warm presence over me it was not Neji. Neji was just standing there he was not good at comforting. I sat up. I then felt a warm presence press against my belly. I looked down and I could have sworn I seen Naruto's hand on my stomach over the baby where his hand had been before he died. then I felt the baby kick and then I remembered what Naruto said to me that day. I still remember it, it gave me some comfort _'Remember I love you and our unborn child' _

The words rang threw my head like some sort of sweet melody. I slowly stood up and I began to walk to the church again. I still had some tears falling from my eyes. I did not go into the church I just sat out side of the church and listened, it was half way threw and I did not want to barge in. I was his wife but that gave me no right to barge in. Neji had followed me. I waited for a time where they would not be paying attention when I snuck in and Neji snuck in as well taking his seat next to TenTen. TenTen was his wife to be, they where engaged to be married.

I sat down next to Sasuke in the front row along with tsunade and Jiraiya. When the rest of the group opened there eyes Sasuke looked over at me and I seen him mouth 'are you okay' I nodded slightly and turned to the priest who was talking.

**After funeral and burial **

I looked at Naruto's gravestone and I traced his name with my finger then I wiped away my tears and stood up and walked back to the group with Sasuke. Sasuke stopped as I kept walking and I heard him say "goodbye dope"

Hearing that made me smile I bit. Then Sasuke walked catching back up to me and we continued walking. We walked to the group of people waiting.

1)Sakura 2)Kiba 3)Shino 4)Garra 5)lee 6)Kakashi 7)Ino 8)Choji 9)Shikamaru 10) TenTen 11) Neji

we all where asked to come to Ichiraku's for a free diner. we agreed and walked down there. When we got there I sat at the bar as the rest of them sat at a table there was a seat for me as will I just wanted to think for a bit. We all ordered. we all ordered Miso ramen it was Naruto's favorite. While I was at the bar I looked at the owner and said.

"can I have a shot of tequila"

"are you 21 or older" he asked me

"yes I turned 21 yesterday" I handed him my ID.

He nodded and went into the back. I felt someone staring at me well more then one person I turned, and the rest of the group and they looked at me like I was crazy. "what is it" I asked

Sakura looked at me and said "why are you getting alcohol"

"because I am 21 and I can get it if I want to" I blurted out

"fine then we are all getting one." Sakura said as the rest of the group nodded walking over to the bar and sitting down.

"hey Hinata is it safe with the baby and all" Sasuke asked

"yeah I can have one not like I am getting drunk so it is okay"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura also said "yeah it is fine as long as you take this" Sakura handed me a small round pill and a took it with out anything to swallow it with.

When the man came back Sakura said "we need 11 more shots"

The man nodded and took out the other small shot glasses and he placed one in front of each person. Then he pours the drinks.

I looked at the drink and picked it up then Sakura said as they all picked up there drinks "on the count of three"

"1"

Me and the rest of the group put the shots up to our lips.

"2"

Me and the group tips the glass slightly

"3"

We drink the tequila

I smiled happily I liked the way it tasted not like I was going to get it again but when I peered over to the rest of them the only ones that did not look like they where going to puke where, Garra, Sasuke, Neji, and TenTen. The rest looked sick. I laughed. This was the first time I laughed since Naruto's death.

The rest of the group smiled then Sakura seems like she just realized something. This happened as they where eating.

She pointed at Sasuke and said "YOUR BACK"

I laughed once again.

"YEAH" I heard Sasuke say back

"WHYHOWWHEN?" she said her voice jumbled together.

"I brought Hinata and Naruto's body back to the village" Sasuke said

"oh… why?"

"well I was horribly injured because I had just killed orochimaru and Itachi attacked and Naruto showed up and you know the rest."

I was sitting there smiling some how I felt a but better. I have felt better since the incident in the park. Then with out warning I passed out. that's the last thing I remember from that night.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Did I end It a bit weird? O well lolz.**

**Why she passed out I won't know until I type the next chapter so yeah lolz. **

**Please review or I might stop I am not sure anymore. Just review please. gives puppy dog eyes **


	5. coma?

**Hi ya hehe I wrote most of this during school so yeah lolz. I wrote it in theses classes. **

**English- we had a sub and I had nothing to do. **

**Food- are doing gingerbread houses and I all ready finished baking the gingerbread, **

**Math- only part in between notes and after quiz.**

**Computer- I finished assignment and had nothing better to do. **

**History- a little after notes. **

**So yay lolz please read. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke in a hospital room. This room had no windows and it was highly under furnished. The only furniture in the room was the bed in witch I lay and a warn out chair next to it. I then sat up slowly looking around at the walls they where white and plain. Then I looked down at my stomach and noticed my stomach was larger then I remember and my hair longer. I was confused. I looked around again wondering what was going on. Why was I in the hospital why was I bigger then I was. After looking around again I said quite loudly and angrily

"ANYONE THERE IF ANYONE IS I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED AND WHY I AM HERE"

I calmed my self a bit and then covered my self back up with the sheets. Suddenly I heard the door open. I turned my head to see who had opened it. It was an Anbu. I looked him over as he looked at me. he had a mask I recognized he was from mine and Naruto's regimen. Naruto and I controlled over 50 men. Me Hinata Hyuuga controlling a regimen of Anbu ninja and with Naruto none the less. It made me laugh a bit. As quickly as it was opened the door shut. I sighed I did not even get a chance to ask him anything. All I wanted to know was what I was doing in the hospital.

**-----------------------------------------------3****rd**** person POV-----------------------------------------------------------**

The Anbu walked out the door. He passed by the other two Anbu there was one on each side of the door. He then continued down the hall to Tsunade's temporary office she set up in the hospital instead of her normal hokage office. He knocked rapidly on the door waiting for someone to answer.

"may I come in" the mystery Anbu asked while knocking.

"yes! Yes! Just stop that racket" Tsunade said.

He opened the door and walked in then he bowed in respect. Then tsunade said "Take a seat."

"no time come with me Tsunade-Sama"

"what is it" Tsunade said standing up quickly.

"the heiress is awake"

" are you serious

He nodes as they start walking down the hall at a quick pace. They are headed straight to Hinata's room. Tsunade had a look of distress, happiness and a look of longing to see if she was really awake.

**----------------------------------------------Hinata POV-----------------------------------------------------**

I was sitting in the bed feeling a bit sick to my stomach. I was hungry, it felt like I had not eaten in months. My throat was sore and I had a small pain on a small area on my back. I suddenly heard the door being flung open and then the door hit the back of the wall with a loud bang. It startled me badly because I was lost in thought. It almost made me pass out but I did not and when I peered over to the person who flung the door it was Tsunade. I sat there wondering why she was hear. I looked at her face she looked relived when I looked at her.

"Hinata are you feeling okay" I heard her say in a kind some what panicked tone.

I nodded and said "yeah I am fine a bit hungry"

I heard tsunade sigh a sigh of relief before she sat in the old chair that was next to my bed.

"we thought you where a goner" I heard Tsunade say in a softened tone.

"what happened" I asked.

Tsunade sighed "you where hit with a poisoned dart from behind at the ramen shop."

I looked over at her and waited for her to continue before I said anything.

"and you where considered dead but I put you into a coma and on life support well I kind of life support. Anyway it was not in hopes of you wakening up it was in hopes we could save your unborn child."

I looked at her and then said "if that is so why am I awake now"

"I really don't know I made up an antidote and gave it to you, but there was not much hope for you to awaken from the slumber you where in"

I looked down at my stomach and then I asked "how is my baby? and how long have I been in this induced coma?"

"you have been in a coma for 3 months it is now march 29th. And your baby is fine. h- I mean it was unaffected by the poison. It seemed like it was meant only to kill you but some how preserve your child. I do not understand this poison at all but some how I made an antidote"

"I see" I then look up at her and say "do you know the sex of the baby"

Tsunade nodded then she said "yes I do would you like to know"

I smiled and then nodded "they are a boy and a girl…" I looked up in severe shock as she finished. "you are having fraternal twins"

I looked up in a deeper shock then before I felt like I was going to pass out but again I did not and then I said. "seriously I am having twins"

She nodded and smiled "do you want to she pictures from an ultrasound"

I nodded vigorously "please"

She bent over an took out a small box from under my bed and opened it and handed me a few pictures. I looked at them closely and then I said softly "they are going to look like there father."

"now how do you know that" Tsunade asked me

I smiled and said "I just know"

Tsunade smiled and said "I will be back later to check on you okay"

"okay" I said as Tsunade stood. I could tell she had something else to say. There was something she wanted to tell me but she did not say anything. I did not ask her as she left. I figured she would have told me if it was truly important.

15 minutes go by when I heard something, no someone outside the door. I recognized that voice. I stood and walked to the door. Then I paused before opening it. There was Sasuke he was being held by the too Anbu that where stationed by the door. He was hooked under the arms while being held.

"please put him down. I know him"

"yes Hinata-Sama as you command" I heard the Anbu man say as they released him. Then they resumed there posts.

I stood there wondering why they called me Hinata-Sama. But as soon as the thought entered my mind I quickly dismissed the thought.

"Sasuke come on in" I opened the door to allow him in.

But before I even knew it he stepped in and gave me a huge hug.

"W-W-W-what's wrong" I asked him. I also thought _"why am I stuttering I have not done that since I confessed to Naruto."_ my face was pink because of the close contact.

"I am glade you are okay Hinata" he said continuing to hug me.

"I am fine Sasuke but could you let me go now your kind of crushing me. A little." Sasuke smiled slightly and let me go soon after

He had me sit back on the bed and he sat on the chair. Then he looked at me and said "do you know"

I nodded and said "yeah I am having twins a boy and a little girl"

Sasuke smiled and then said "congratulations" I could tell he was referring to a different kind of thing I should know. But I ignored it for now.

"thank you" I said smiling a little.

Sasuke soon said after an awkward silence "do you know what you are going to name them."

My smile faded a bit as I thought " well the little boy I will most likely name Naruto JR" I closed my eyes while thinking "the girl I don't know yet I never though about it I only know what I will name the boy because well he is Naruto's son so it is obvious"

"I see" I heard Sasuke say and then I heard him say something else.

"oh and Hinata on more thing why is it you seem less upset about Naruto's death then you where that day. Uhhh not that I am saying you should not be less up set but well uhhh…" Sasuke lost his train of thought.

I smiled I had not really noticed any difference but it was true. Since I was in the park that day I have not cried over Naruto's death. I still missed him, I missed him with all my heart, and I was very mad he did. it was like I could not cry anymore. No it was more like I did not want to cry any more. I then rubbed my stomach and looked at Sasuke and said.

"Feel" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly where one of the babies kicked. When Sasuke felt the baby kick he pulled his hand away and then said "he will be strong like his parents."

I smiled "I hope so"

Sasuke smiled again and then said "he will: Sasuke smiled more and then said "but ultimately I think the little girl will become stronger then the boy one day"

I smiled at Sasuke's remark and I held my stomach and said softly "only three more months little ones. Then I looked up "so what's happened over the past 3 months" I asked the raven haired ninja.

Sasuke cringed at the question then he said "well there is a new leader of a local clan"

"really witch clan" I asked completely oblivious to when he was trying to tell me with out saying it. I guess Naruto's oblivious nature rubbed off on me. I suddenly caught on after he did not speak. "Y-Y-You D-Don't M-M-Mean?"

Sasuke nodded confirming my fearful conclusion.

"when?" I asked my head facing the ground

"the same day you where poisoned he was attack and he was badly injured and died a month later."

I nodded then said "who has been in charge since he died?"

"Neji has been running it with Hanabi for the past month and a half"

"I see" I did not cry I do not know why I did not cry. I loved my father, he hated me. He also resented me, he did not wish for me to be the heir. He tried to kill me multiple times. He also hated Naruto. He wanted me to marry Neji or someone else with a healthy blood line. Not some street ninja I met at the academy. Maybe I did not truly love him like I thought. I was not said. Of course I missed him. But I did not cry. I sighed realizing what was going to happen next. Then I said

"let me guess he says I must marry or something within a year of my taking the position as head of the clan"

I noticed him nod and say "it says after his death and you take the thrown you must marry by the time the next year rolls around and it says you must marry either……… Garra or…….. Neji"

When I heard Sasuke say that, that is what broke me. I had to marry Garra or Neji. Neji tried to kill me so long ago and Garra who said it was my fault Naruto died. I knew then I would not morn my fathers death. I knew I would hate him for the rest of my life.

"and if I don't marry"

"Hanabi would take the thrown"

"I see"

"Hinata I was not supposed to tell you this. So please do not tell Tsunade-Sama I told you when she tells you please act like you have not heard it before." Sasuke said and I nodded. I then lay in my bed and curled up falling asleep.

**-----------------------------------------------Sasuke POV--------------------------------------------------------**

I watched Hinata as she slept. I could not believe this much was happening to her this year. First she was blessed with the news she was pregnant. Then Naruto died. She was poisoned and considered dead herself. Found out she was having twins. Her father was slaughtered. Then she has to become the leader of the Hyuuga clan, I was not sure if she considered that a good or bad thing. And then she learns she must be remarried within the year and just after her husband has died. I was startled slightly when I felt Hinata grab my arm she was sobbing. Although she was asleep she was still crying. I knew when she was awake she held most of her feelings about her fathers death in. she might not have realized her self how much she cared about him until now. I thought this because that is exactly how I felt when Itachi died. . I sighed and let Hinata hold onto my arm for now. I rested my head on the back wall and slept for awhile I think she will break down soon, And as I promised Naruto I will be here to hold her up when she falls.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I hope you liked it hehe. I wrote all the way up to the part before Sasuke told Hinata about the clan thing. **

**Please review**

**I will update soon I am going to update my first story then I will update this one again. **

**And please review if I did not say that already smiles posting time 11:27 PM Yay lolz**

**Review lolz. **


	6. fight and date of the ceromony

_**Well again I wrote part in school. I really should update my other story but I will eventually lolz. By the way this chap has a fight in it and I am not to great with fight seen so I hope it is okay. This is actually my first fight seen in any fanfic have written so ya lolz. shrugs**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A week later I was released from the hospital. Tsunade had told me to come and see her later about the ceremony. The ceremony for me to become leader. She had told me everything Sasuke had told me. Along with the fact Neji called off the wedding with TenTen until the whole me marrying someone thing was over with. I felt guilty about it. I do not know why I felt guilty I just did. I had called Sasuke and told him to meet me outside the Hyuuga compound after I was released. I was walking down the street leading away from the hospital. I was walking a bit slowly. It just delayed my arrival, it would take me awhile to get to the Hyuuga compound it was on the outskirts of the village after all. Tsunade said she believed people where out to destroy Hyuuga clan. I asked her why and she replied with the fact there had been multiple attacks on Hanabi and Neji. She tried to get me to have an escort back home but I refused. I may be pregnant but I can handle my own. Plus even if she sent another ninja with me they could not do much if little old me couldn't while pregnant.

While I was walking I suddenly ducked as a Kunai dripping in poison flew right over my head and embedding it's self in the wall. I quickly turned and activated my byakugan. I looked around the man was well hidden but I sported him. I did not attack him I just turned and continued walking I wanted to avoid a confrontation. I never deactivated my Byakugan so I was ready incase he attacked, I almost knew he would. This man was dead set on killing me that day. The man appeared in front of me while I was walking, then I stopped dead in my tracks and looked the man over.

He had on the black Akutski cloak with the red clouds. I knew immediately he was part of the Akutski. I looked over at his ring placement, it was the same place Itachi's was. It was on hi Right ring finger. I figured he was Itachi's replacement. Then I thought they moved quick to find a replacement this fast. Itachi was only killed… three months ago. He had a sand village head band with a scratch threw the symbol.

He also had long sandy colored hair, it was down to his shoulder blades. He had hazel eyes, he was also skinny and tall, around 6 foot 2 with a muscular build. I remembered his face from the Bingo book. For the life of me I could not remember his name. The only Information I know about him is that he is a S-class ninja in the Bingo book. Also I believe he killed quite a few Anbu but I was not sure. He also had some Kiekie Genkai where he could track chakra movement or something like that. I was not one to study.

I was pregnant witch put me at a high disadvantage. I could not be struck on my stomach or my unborn babies might be in danger. I got into the Gentle fist fighting style. I knew with that style I might be able to prevent frontal blows. While he stood there not moving I studied where all of his chakra points where. To my surprise he did not make a move and just stood there. I really did not want to fight but it was inevitable. I charged him first since he did not move. I used the gentle fist style and I concentrated chakra into my palm. Then I hit one of his major chakra points. Suddenly the it exploded. It was a clone, I jumped back as quickly as I could. I only burned my hand. It was a sever burn. I looked around and I seen him right before he struck. He moved at quick speeds. When he reapers in front of me I had a gash down my back. It was from my shoulder blades to my tailbone, it was 4 inches deep and was bleeding profusely.

I took a few steps back. I was horribly wounded from one attack. I knew I could not even put up a decent fight in my condition so I made many clones and ran for it. When I peered back for a moment I seen the clones where defeated. Then I heard the man say in a deep tone "be warned you will regret not dieing here today your child will be targeted until the day he dies"

I saw the man disappeared. I did not sense him any further and I continued to walk down the road towered the Hyuuga compound. When I got there I spotted Sasuke.

"crap" I said to myself.

I walked up to him ignoring my obviously destroyed body. I hid my hand and kept my back towered him so he did not see. "I am going to go change come on in" I said inching my way around him making sure my back was facing away from him. Before I walked in I notice him look at the down where I was standing and there lay a puddle of my blood he then turned and walked in.

When I got into the house I ran to my room. I had not been there since before I confessed to Naruto almost 6 years ago. My room was the same. So I figured my supplies where still there. I bent down and plied up the floor bored and took out a first aid kit. I kept it there so after my training sessions with Kiba and shino I could take care of myself. I took of my shirt leaving only my bra on then I looked in the mirror using my byakugan and disinfected it and cleaned the wound. Then I bandaged it tightly and I made sure bleeding had stopped first then I got a new shirt. I put on a black tight shirt. Then I put ointment on my burn and bandaged it as tight as I did my back. Both of the wounds hurt like hell and I could barley move because of them. But I had to suck it up because I did not want people to worry about me. My life has sucked in general lately so this was something I could handle.

I walked out of the room and then sat next to Sasuke. I smiled then said "hi Sasuke would you like something to drink"

"tea would be nice" I heard Sasuke say

I nodded and brought him some Tea. I wondered if he knew he did see the puddle of blood after all. We talked for awhile and he did not mention it. Either he knew and knew I did not want to tell him, or he was completely oblivious. When he left I headed over to Tsunade's office, even though I felt like dieing then and there. When I got there I knocked on the door.

"come in" I heard her say

I walked In and sat down slowly on the chair.

"so today I am going to tell you when the ceremony will be held"

I nodded "so when will it be"

"Sunday April 6th"

I nodded "okay"

"that is tomorrow"

I forgotten tomorrow was the 6th but it did not matter the sooner the better.

"this is what you will be wearing" Tsunade said handing me a box along with a hat box and shoe box. I nodded again. I did not look within the boxes for now.

"is that all?" I ask

She nodded and said "your dismissed."

I left and went back to my house.

**---------------------------------------------------------Neji POV-------------------------------------------------------**

I was sitting in my normal room. I stared at the wall. Why did I have to even be a candidate to marry Hinata. And when I had finally found my true love. But luckily TenTen understood my duties as a Hyuuga and was sure Hinata would not chooses me. She was sure because of the simple fact she knew what it was like to lose her true love. And now she had to go threw the agony of remarrying two people she probably despised.

I sighed she was going threw the ceremony to become the leader tomorrow. She had until April 6th of the next year, this was going to be a long miserable year. I laid in bed and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I hoped this chapter pleases you people. Lolz_**

**_Please review. I know it is a little short, but I wanted to update today so ya._**

**_Review and I will update soon._**


	7. ceromony

_**Okays time to continue this. An't that great rolls eyes just kidding please review. I will try and make this somewhat longer then my others. **_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked into my home. It was not my room in the Hyuuga compound, it was my home, the home I bought with Naruto when we where married. This is the first time I have been here since Naruto's death. This house still smells like him and like our life together. I knew once I became leader of the hyuuga clan I would have to leave this home behind. I would use my money and power to keep my home so when my children where born they could be raised here like Naruto and I intended. I sat down on mine and Naruto's bed, then I laid down. I was waiting for Sakura I needed my wounds healed and I did not want to contact Tsunade about them. I knew if I was bandaged during the ceremony every one would be worried. Also the bleeding would not stop.

When I laid down I winced from the pain, then I rolled onto my side and I fell asleep. The bed felt empty with out Naruto by my side. I awoke I don't know how long later, to a knock on the door. I slowly stood up and walked to the door. I looked threw the peep hole. I saw my friend the pink haired, emerald eyed girl who has been one of my closest friends since I came out of the ninja academy, I trusted her with my life even though she was still a chunin she never tried to become anything higher. She stayed a medical ninja and is now a master of medical ninjutsu. I opened the door and smiled. Sakura did not no about my wounds.

"I Sakura" I said

"hi Hinata what is it you needed"

"come on in I will show you" I stepped out of the way so she could walk in.

"okay" Sakura said as she walked in and sat down waiting.

"I need you to heal I wound I got"

"why don't you just go to the hospital."

"I don't want people to worry about me, so can you please heal the wound"

"sure where is the wound"

"on my back" I said as I gently lifted my shirt revealing the bandages blood had started to seep threw and was visible to Sakura.

"what happened" she asked in a slightly worried tone as she started to unwrap the bandages.

I winced in pain as she did so "I was attacked by an Akutski I do not know his name, I need to check the Bingo book. All I know he is an s-class ninja and I believe he is Itachi's replacement."

Sakura nodded and handed me a copy of the Bingo book so I could search it while she healed me. Also partially to distracted me from the pain. I opened the book as she finished un-bandaging my wound. When I felt the cool air on my fresh wound it hurt more then when it was inflected. I shivered and I tried to move away, but Sakura made sure I was unable to move. I still squirmed, I might be an Anbu but I have always hated medical treatments and hospitals. That is why I tried to take care of it myself. "it is okay Hinata I will try not to hurt you" I heard Sakura say softly. I nodded and opened the book trying not to move.

I felt her hand over the gash and I bit my bottom lip to avoid screaming. Instead of looking at the book I closed me eyes. Then she moved her hand away and said "Hinata that needs stitches before I even try and heal it" Sakura always carried her first aid kit has stitching stuff and even more. I slowly nodded knowing it would be painful. "you need to lay down" she said pointing to the bed. I got up slowly and walked over to the bed and I laid on my side in the middle of the bed and curled my feet up, not that I could pull them very far I was pregnant after all.

When Sakura walked over she felt a few spots near my wound and then numbed the wound using a liquid. It hurt a bit when it hit my wound but once it started to numb it felt a but better. While it was numbing I seen Sakura get the needle that she would use and she strung the stitches threw it and then she poked my injury and said "can you feel the same pain you did a moment ago" I nodded my head no because I could feel the pain but it was not as bad as it was a few moments ago. "ready" I heard Sakura ask. I nodded again. "straighten out it will be harder if you are like this. Here" she said handing me a large think pillow. I took it and straightened my leg and I held it tightly.

"Okay" I said as my eyes closed. I wondered Why was I so afraid of a simple medical treatment. I think It might have been because of the chunin exams. I was in the hospital for a month and I hade many tests done. I was in pain from the medical treatments no matter how minor. So even now it affects me. I felt as she started to stitch up the wound. It hurt but I did not cry out in pain. I just bit my lip and dug my nails into the pillow my eyes shut tightly. My body did not listen, it was trembling. Sakura was moving quite slow as she did it.

"Sakura… can… you… try… and… get… it… over… with." I said with clenched teeth

"I will try but if I go to fast it will just hurt more" Sakura said

"…okay….Sakura…."

Sakura continued. She finished almost 10 minutes later. I ended up getting 40 stitches. Then her hands glow green and she healed it the best she could and put a small bandaged over it. "how about your hand Hinata" Sakura asked me. "uhhh it is just a burn I will be fine."

"I doubt that Hinata now let me see it" Sakura said.

"NO" I said hiding my hand. I had hade enough pain for one day.

"come on Hinata give me your hand, now"

"But, NO" I said standing up slowly

"come on" Sakura said getting up and walking over to me

"FINE" I wined I was acting like a little kid. I held out my hand.

I winced as she unwrapped it. Then she looked at it closely. "hmm this is a bad wound what happened to you" she said knowing what happened. She was jutsu stating It. She put an ointment on it them her hand glowed and it healed a bit more before she re-bandaged it. "better?" she asked me with a sly smile. "yeah just great" I sighed folding my arms across my chest like a kid.

Sakura then laughed playfully and handed me a shirt. I smiled and put it on.

"so you want to see just who that guy was that you fought with" Sakura said

"yeah good idea"

I took out the copy of the bingo book Sakura handed me and I searched threw it until I spotted him. The same sandy haired, hazel eyed man from the village of sand. His name **Ryoku. ** "it was Ryoku" I said to Sakura showing her the picture. Her eyes widened and says "you fought him and you are still alive" she said half shocked.

"why who is he"

"you might be able to put up a fight if you where not pregnant but this guy is… Garra's cousin, he is very powerful"

"seriously" I was not shocked I lived I was more shocked Garra had a cousin.

We talked for awhile as she told me more about him. About his Kiekie Genkai he could see the movement and paths of chakra. There was not much information about it not even the name. She said she would see me later and left. It was 7:00 P.M and I fell asleep. I slept peacefully threw the night but I always felt something was missing. I knew what it was.. It was Naruto, he was missing from this bed and from my life. I still did not cry.

The next morning, the morning of April 6th, the day of the ceremony. The ceremony was sandaled for 1:00 P.M/ Tsunade said that she would take care of the prep work and all I had to do was show up on time. I slowly got up and walked to the boxes tsunade gave me, the ones that contained the clothes she wanted me to wear that day. I opened the first box that contained the outfit. It was a spaghetti strap cerulean dress. It was maternity sized and fit. I slowly slipped the dress on, it fit me perfectly, and lucky for me it covered the stitches. Then I walked over to the second box the one that contained the shoes. I slowly opened it and then I put on the uncomfortable strap up heals. They matched the dress perfectly and I was sitting there wondering why she gave a pregnant women heals. As if my feet weren't swollen enough. I then took the hat out of the hat box and brushed my hair down and put on the hat it was a bluish green. I tilted the hat forwarded and I headed out the door after applying a bit of makeup.

While I was walking to the Hyuuga compound I finally realized something "I don't have to become the leader" I was talking to myself. I did not want to become leader. I did not and could nor run a whole clan by myself. I do not want to be like my father. I did not want to be leader. I turned the opposite direction and I walked to the park. It was only 12:00A.M I had some time. I sat there on a bench for awhile. I do not know what this feeling is, I don't know how to explain it. I just sat there in the blue dress and heals thinking suddenly I heard someone, they where approaching me from behind. I was not sure who it was but I recognized the sound of there foot steps. I felt arms wrap around me I looked at the arms. They belonged to Neji.

"what do you want Neji-San" I said

"nothing your just going to be late and I figured you would be here." Neji said in a monotone voice.

I paused for awhile "………I don't care" I finely said

"well you are the heir to the Hyuuga clan so you must" Neji said in his same monotone voice.

"no I don't" I processed and I pushed his arms away. I hated the idea I might have to marry him and I knew he felt the same.

"I will not become leader I will not turn out like my father, and I will not MARRY YOU" I said getting angrier by the second.

"hmm I did not expect you to, you are the weakest member of the hyuuga family"

I looked at him. I was the leader of a regimen of Anbu ninja, he was captain of the Anbu. He was correct I was weak. Even my younger sister is a jonine already in half the time it took me. I sighed "you are correct" I said finely

"that's why you are perfect for the job" Neji said his voice finely having some hint of felling.

"what do you mean" I said to him.

"well you are the only person in the Hyuuga clan who disrespected all the traditions of never showing feelings, never crying, never caring or falling in love. You made friends with everyone. And your late husband thought me the day of the chunin exam finals, he thought me nothing is written in stone"

I just watched him I did not say anything. He then continued talking

"you could do things with the Hyuuga clan neither I nor Hanabi could do. You have your own life your own dreams and you have had them all your life. I never had dreams I always thought I was stuck in the Hyuuga system of living. I recently started believing in dreams after Naruto defeated me that day. You never believed that and I am sure you still do"

He was right I did have my own dreams. I had dreams I shared with Naruto I still believed. I had dreams I would always want and I was determined to keep. "so" I said still not understanding.

"you could change the Hyuuga clan. That was one of Naruto's dreams. When we fought that day he said to me ' I will change the Hyuuga clan… when I become HOKAGE' that was his dream to become hokage and he said he will change the Hyuuga clan when that came to be."

"so your saying I should change the way the Hyuuga clan thinks" I said softly.

Neji nodded then said "you Hinata will be able to change it, and you will not become your father, you are to … good of a person"

I nodded and stood up. "lets go" I started walking towered the Hyuuga compound.

While we walked he did not say another word. I figured that was all the stuff he could say for one day. He was still working on the emotion thing. I was surprised Neji complemented me and even more he complemented Naruto, he has never even come close to it. I wanted to ask him about TenTen and what was going on with her. But I dared not ask not right now at least. I would wait awhile. I was nervous I still was not sure about the whole becoming leader thing and I was defiantly unsure about the marrying Neji or Garra. I disliked them both. I could not marry Neji I was not right he was engaged to TenTen.

When we arrived there we made it by literally a minute. I stood there and then Tsunade called me up to where she and the Hyuuga elders stood. When I got up there the Hyuuga elders asked me if I accepted the conations of becoming the leader and I nodded. Then Tsunade turned out to the crowed. The crowed where all Hyuuga members, branch members and main household members.

"I present to you know the new leader of the Hyuuga clan" Tsunade said loudly to the crowd.

I stepped forward and the group of people clapped. I was blushing from embarrassment. I hated crowds. I could not believes it in something less then a half a year I got pregnant, Naruto died, my father died, I found out I was having twins, and now I was leader of the Hyuuga clan. What else was going to happen in my life. I bowed to the crowed and turned and sat down and sighed looking at the sky. As the day proceeded I felt tired and fell asleep I did not stay for the celebration. Like I said I hated crowds.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well I hoped you liked it yawns **_

_**It is almost midnight mom would kill me if this was a weekday. Please review **_

_**Oh and in the chapters following I might change POV a few times so ya hehe.**_

_**I will update when ever yada yada lolz**_

_**I will start adding one shots to my story line up so ya hehe. **_

_**Review YAY waits patently for reviews.**_


	8. moving

_**Well I am glade you liked the last chapter. This chapter will start in Garra's POV so I hope you like. I am not to sure About a Garra POV but I will try my best to make it good. Also if I put normal POV it will be a 3**__**rd**__** person POV so… Well read on. **_

**--------------------------------------------------Garra POV-----------------------------------------------------**

I was in my room, the door locked. I was thinking. People like Temari and Kankuro kept coming trying to talk to me. I was in currently Sunagakure, I heard yesterday was when Hinata Hyuuga took the post of clan leader, And I Garra of the dessert had to be one of the candidates for her new husband. I heard a knock on the door.

"who is it?" I asked

"it is me Temari Tsunade-Sama is on the phone she wishes to speak with you" I heard my older sister say from outside the door.

"okay I will take it in here" I pick up the phone and then says to Temari "you can hang up now"

Temari hung up the phone and I brought it to my ear. "yes Tsunade-Sama what is it you need"

Then I heard Tsunade speak "you have to move into the Hyuuga compound, you have a week to do so"

"What? Why?" I said very confused.

"well you and Neji must move in, you both are Candidates for the marriage and you both need to spend time with her"

"…okay Tsunade-Sama I will leave tomorrow please have an escort waiting at the gate for me" I said in a solemn tone.

"okay great I will have an escort waiting you should arrive in 3 days correct"

"correct, goodbye Tsunade-Sama" with that I hung up the phone not waiting for a response.

I now had to pack I sighed and opened my door. As I suspected Temari was waiting outside the door. Temari had listened in in the conversation and she said she would help me pack. I reluctantly allowed her to pack my things as I sat on the bed. I could not wait to see what she packed. Yeah right she would probably pack something completely useless. I sighed when she came in with two completely packed suitcases and she set them next to my door.

"your not allowed to look until you get to Kohana." Temari said.

"what ever" I replied.

"promise Garra" I heard Temari say

"fine I promise"

"good now while your there be nice"

"yeah right" I replied with a frown on my face

"you do know it is not her fault Naruto is dead so don't be mean" Temari said

"well I am not so sure about that" I said to my older sis.

"she was three months pregnant on a c-rank mission when Itachi attacked how was she supposed to help Naruto in her condition."

I nodded slightly she was right with that she left.

Before Temari left she took my bags and put them next to the front door. I sighed and got up locking my door. I sat down on my bed and sighed. I thought all night since I was unable to sleep anyway. I thought about what would become of me if I married Hinata. Why Naruto had died. I was also wondering why I was one of the candidates to be Hinata's husband in the first place. Was her father a nut job. The next morning I left for the leaf village. I would arrive in three days. While on my little trip I wondered who my escort would me.

**---------------------------------------------------Hinata POV------------------------------------------------------**

**((mean while in Kohana))**

I was headed for Tsunade's office she was going to tell me the further details about the leader thing. I hade an hour until I had to be there so I decided to take a walk on the beach. I had weird habits going to the beach in April. I did not care I knew few people if any would be there today. When I go to the beach I walked to a rock formation that lead into the water. It was more then 20 feet into the water leading from the beach. I climbed on it and walked over the slippery rocks too the edge and dangled my feet off the edge smiling and looking into the water. the water was clear I could see all the way to the bottom. I don't know what it was about this place it was always so serene. It is where I came to cry after my father yelled at me, or after I failed a mission. I loved it here, and I still do. This place was also where I could be my self my loud and forceful self, the part of me I showed no one, that part of me that was a secret to the world not even Naruto heard me yell the way I do here. This is where I vent my feelings I scream what is on my mind and that is what I planned to do right here right now. I opened my mouth wide I did not notice the two men watching me. Then I began my screaming.

"WHY DID NARUTO DIE?"

"WHY DID MY FATHER DIE?"

"WHY AM I THE LEADER OF THE HYUUGA CLAN?"

"WHY MUST I REMARRY WITHIN THE SAME YEAR MY HUSBAND DIED?"

"WHY IS THIS THE WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE?"

"WHY IS MY LIFE SO MESSED UP"

With that I sighed and then I cried. The two men that where watching disappeared. I sensed them in the middle of my ranting but I did not care. I stood up and just screamed and left. I went to see Tsunade. When I arrived I knocked on the door and then entered the room and smiled slightly my eyes where not red and I did not look like I was crying I was good at hiding it. I had to be I did it enough after all.

"hello Tsunade-Sama" I said bowing

"hello Hinata-sama please take a seat" I heard her say I still was not used to people saying that.

"thank you" I said taking a seat

"well I would like to discuss a few things with you today" Tsunade said.

I nodded and I listened to Tsunade talk.

"okay well Garra is arriving in a few days he will be staying with you and Neji until well you must be remarried by about a year"

I nodded since I was not one to complain besides what could I do it was the will of the hokage and my father the pervious leader.

"also you will have to spend time with both Neji and Garra you can plan when but you will need to go on bed rest soon you are pregnant after all and with twins so ya know. You can't go running around"

"I understand"

"that is all you may leave if you wish"

"well one more thing, I know if I do not remarry I lose my position as leader, but what happens if I where to marry someone other then Neji or Garra" not that I had anyone in mind I just wanted to know.

"you would most likely lose your position as leader also, it would be up to the elders of the clan"

"I see thank you for your help" I bowed slightly and I left.

I walked down the street I decided to go to the Hyuuga compound and straighten out the room Garra would stay in. I could not believe I had to live in the same house with Garra and Neji for a whole year. "And I just can't wait for bed rest. I said to myself sarcastically" when I got home I straitened out the room and I fell asleep in my old room I really did not want to be there.

**-----------------------------------------------Garra's POV-----------------------------------------------------**

When I arrived at the village it was three days later and I walked to the front gates caring my suitcases. Also like I promised my demented older sister I did not look in them. It was not that I cared about stupid promises but the fact remained I was scared to see what she had packed me. When I arrived at the gates I leaned against a wall waiting for my escort. I was very early, I was early by almost 3 hours I id not expect who ever my escort was for almost 2 hours at least. I put my head down and the second I did I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up it was Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin. I could have guessed Tsunade-Sama would send.

"come on I will show you the way" Neji said in a monotone voice.

I nodded and followed him.

The whole long agonizingly uncomfortable walk was accompanied by silence. Not that I minded I did not want to talk to him either. Suddenly when we where almost half way there I heard him say something.

"I will say this once, I may not act like it but I care about my cousin and I will not tolerate any insults you say to her" I heard Neji say in a somewhat emotional voice.

"what ever" I said not caring I would do what I wished I was not going to listen to some Hyuuga.

Suddenly I felt his hand around my throat as he pushed me against a wall. He tightened his grip and I dropped my suitcase. "W-W-What…are…Y-Y-You… doing" I said threw my scattered breathing.

"you will promise you will not hurt her got it" Neji said keeping his tightened grip.

"fine… I… will… not… hurt… her… just… let… me… go"

"good boy" he let me go as I fell to the ground.

I stood up slowly grabbing my suitcases and we continued are awkward silence and walk to the Compound witch would be my home for the next year. When we arrived he showed me to my room and then left. I was quite happy he left I did not want to deal with him any longer.

I sighed and then I put the suitcases on my bed and proceeded to open them. Before I looked in them I took off the gourd on my back and leaned it against the wall. I closed my eyes and sighed then I looked into the suitcases. As I thought there was one training outfit. I was happy for that I put it into the draw. Then looked back in the suitcase there was an emerald green kimono. What did she pack me a kimono. O well I should have expected it. I hung that in the closet. I also came to find she packed me all tight really embarrassing shirts. Some where pink and others black, one had a panda and one was sponge bob. I also found muscle shirts. I had a tuxedo as well. She packed me 5 pairs of tight leather pants and 10 pairs of tight jeans. Also a few pairs of baggy cargo pants.

Then I looked to see the other things of course my wonderful older sis packed me sponge bob boxers, what was with her and stupid sponge bob and she also backed teddy bear ones, along with a few pairs of white underwear covered in puppies. What was wrong with my sister I continued to look I found pink ones, ones covered in hearts, some where yellow with green strips. Then the worse thing of all she packed me three thongs. Where did my sister even find them not like I wore thongs. My sister had a messed up mind. I knew I should have packed my own clothes I normally wore black underwear or boxers. Well that was once suite case what could possibly be in the other.

I looked in it. She had packed my blanket and Teddy bear. I just stared at them like she was crazy. Why did she pack my Teddy and blanket I could go a year with out them I was not 2. O well I still liked being with them. Maybe my sister was rubbing off on me. I sighed and I walked over to the bed. I laid the blanket in front of the pillows and then sat the teddy bear on top. Then I walked back to the suitcases and I looked in it and I took out a picture. It was a picture of me and Naruto. We where standing in front of Suana's gates and he had his goofy grin, some how he had me smiling, he was the only person I smiled around. He was my friend, the only one who could understand me. I sighed at least my sister put something in here I wanted to see. I set it on the night stand and I looked at it.

Then looking up at the ceiling I realized I had to use the bathroom. I stood up and walked to the bathroom I think Neji pointed out, I was not sure. I opened the door. I realized I had just made my first mistake being here. I just opened the door to Hinata's bedroom. She was there she was in the middle of changing, she was only wearing her Bra and her underwear. My face turned beat red and she looked shocked. She grabbed a blanket and covered herself.

I bowed and said "gomen" with that I slammed the door and ran back to my room I sat on the bed my face red.

**--------------------------------------------------Hinata POV----------------------------------------------------**

The moment Garra opened the door I was beet red. No one except Naruto has seen me like that. My face was red and almost as soon as he opened it he slammed the door shut and I heard him run up the stairs to his room. I finished getting dressed and I sat on the bed. My life has just gotten even more complicated I knew I should talk to him, but I just laid on my side and I fell asleep. I did not want to see him. I did not want to see anyone right now. I had to spend a year with Neji and Garra in the same building. I really hoped Hanabi would come back soon, from her mission. She was currently on an A-rank mission. I had made something for Garra to eat and it was on the table. I hope he found it if not it would go rotten. I really did not care.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well I hope you liked it. A little OCC for Neji and Garra. Temari packed Garra allot of embarrassing things. Garra got all nervous and barged in on Hinata. Well I will update soon so please review, **_

_**REVIEW !!!!!!**_


	9. baby shower

**_Well I am typing the begging in computer class. My comp class has a free period because teach is putting in progress reports or interims whatever you want to call it. _**

**_oh and i notmally will not change POV as much as i do in this chapter. _**

**_sorry for the delay also it would not letme uploud chapters so i hope you like _**

**_lonest chapter his story has seen lolz over 3,000 wird count._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke at 12 midnight. I realized I was starving and I had to find something to eat. I did not eat today because of the whole Garra incident. I figured he would be asleep or at least in his room. Slowly I crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Luckily for me Garra was nowhere to be seen. I sighed a sigh of relief and I opened the refrigerator. Before opening the fridge I noticed Garra had eaten what I prepared for him and washed the dish. That made me a bit happier. I took out of the fridge mayo, lettuce, a tomato and 3 strips of bacon. I decided to make myself a BLT. I put the strips of bacon into the pan and listened to them sizzle. While the bacon was cooking I but some water in a teapot and then I put the toast in the toaster. Then I sliced the tomato and I waited for the bacon to be done. I was making tea as well. When the toast and bacon was done I made my BLT. First I spread the mayo on the toast and then placed the bacon, followed by the lettuce then tomato and then top piece of toast. I sat down and after making my tea and then started to eat. I was happy when I was done eating I did not see Garra, while I was washing the pan and knives, I sensed someone enter the kitchen. I turned around and it was Garra. My face turned pink and I was still embarrassed about earlier tonight.

"G-G-G-Garra-san?" I said a bit shocked it was after 1: 30A.M I did not expect him to come.

"Uhhh…..well…..I came to get some milk if that is okay" I heard Garra say softly while a blush crossed his cheeks as well.

"Sure it is fine here you go." I said handing him a glass. He took the glass and walked over to the fridge.

While he was facing the fridge he said something. "Sorry about earlier I was looking for the bathroom"

"It is okay let's just forget it ever happened" I said smiling a little.

"It is as good as forgotten" I heard Garra say as he poured his milk.

I giggled a little and I picked up the pan and dried it. Then he said something again. "Oh and the sushi you made was good" he said as he ran upstairs with milk in hand. I smiled I guess Garra could be nice if he wanted to be. I finished cleaning and went to bed. I slept the rest of the night.

**------------------------------------Meanwhile Sakura's POV----------------------------------------------**

It was midnight and I had called up many people I was planning something and it was a secret. I hoped they would arrive soon. I had called up TenTen, Ino, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji, I was planning on planning a Baby shower for Hinata. I know girls normally do baby showers but I needed some help with it so I invited the guys. Kiba and Shino probably knew things about Hinata I did not. Neji probably did to it would just be a bit harder to drag it out of him. I figured the people would be cranky and upset I called them so late, but I did not care. I heard the door bell ring. I had put our coffee and cookies for everyone so they would not go completely crazy from tiredness. I really hoped they would not kill me. I walked to the door and opened it. There stood everyone I had invited.

I looked at the group of people.

Lee looked his same old energetic self despite the early hour. Or the late hour witch ever way you want to look at it. Sasuke had the same look he all ways had it was impossible to tell weather he was tired or not. Shikamaru looked like he was still asleep and in a sleepwalking state. Ino well Ino looked plan and simply mad. She and Shikamaru had gotten married less then a year ago there anniversary was in June, Ino was 8 months pregnant. One month more then Hinata. They did not waist any time. Neji and TenTen looked dazed. Shino well shino I could not tell. Choji was eating a beg of barbeque potato chips.

"UHHH come on in" I said moving out of the way leaving them enough room to enter the house. I watched as they entered the house they all looked like zombies. They sat down on the couch and sighed, in the same manner

"so why are we here" Sasuke asked.

"well I want to plan a baby shower for Hinata, and sort of to cheer her up and well to give her a baby shower. And guess what your all going to help." I said while smiling

They looked at me like I was a complete nut case. Well the guys did. The girls immediately looked excited and smiled happily. And then they said "lets do it"

Kiba then said looking more annoyed "this could not have waited till morning"

"well it is morning silly head" I said

"NOT WHAT I MENT" Kiba yelled and I just laughed.

Finally out of there daze Ino and TenTen smiled and Ino said "okay lets get started" she said loudly.

"yeah lets, so what is Hinata's favorite color" TenTen asked.

I shrugged I was not positive. We all look at the guys. They snapped out of there tiredness and they all looked scared very scared. They where going to be sorry they came. No one had a mission today and that was when it was taking place. It would start at 12:00 P.M today and before that we where going to plan. Allot.

"all right everyone except Neji Kiba and shino go over to the other couch and brainstorm about…stuff." I said to them and they quickly scrambled off to the other couch. They looked relived and I just smiled. Then Me Ino and TenTen set our gaze on the three boys left, they looked frightened well Neji was, he was Neji. This was going to be fun.

"so what is her favorite color" TenTen asked again. No one answered for awhile then suddenly Neji said something. "baby, blue or crystal blue she also likes purple"

"good" TenTen said as she took out a small notepad writing down what was being said. "now her favorite type of music" TenTen continued

Again Neji answered "she likes classical, love songs and Hip hop. She also sings to herself. She would never do it in public I only know because I heard her sing one day in the Hyuuga compound. She was young when she sung but I am sure it still hold true."

"okay good" TenTen said still writing.

"hmmm…… favorite animal" I asked basically referring to Neji, since the other ones where not talking.

"favorite wild is a fox favorite domestic is a cat she also loves dogs." Neji also said.

I was really surprised Neji kept answering with out complaining. Then again he probably wanted to sleep. I looked next to Neji and it seems Shino and Kiba went over to Sasuke's group. It did not matter much Neji was more then enough help. I continued asking questions as TenTen wrote down the answers.

"her favorite place"

"that beach with the white sand and the crystal blue water with the large rock formation."

I knew that place Neji had brought me there. It was the time she was screaming about how her life sucked. Neji drug me away after she was done and before she saw us. Then Ino listed the rest of the questions instead of asking one by one.

"her favorite Food

her favorite Party game

her favorite Board game

her favorite Movie

her favorite Song"

"she took on Naruto's habit on food she loves Ramen. She also likes Shrimp with rice. If I had to guess her favorite board game I would guess would be monopoly. Her favorite party game would be musical chairs. Favorite movie would be Pirates of the carabineer 3. Her favorite song would be the one Naruto sung at there wedding, _because you loved me_" Neji said and then he added "can I leave now"

"yes you may leave thank you Neji also be here at 6:00A.M" I said

"what ever" Neji replied as he left.

As Neji left all the girls including myself set our gaze on the other group and smiled. They sat there fear in there eyes. Except for Sasuke who still had his 'I don't give a fuck look'. even after 6 years I still had a small crush on him. Not that I showed it as much as I used to. I do not fawn over him anymore. Anyway they all looked quite, well they all looked like they would shit there pants. Where they really that scared of 3 girls.

"okay guys we are going to have you help us set up the baby shower, here are your duties" Ino said

The guys just nodded slightly and then they all said okay in unison.

"okay these are your duties." I said and listed them.

Choji and Shikamaru: the food.

Sasuke and lee: a bluish tent, and music.

Kiba and shino: the chairs, tables, plates, forks.

Neji, me, Ino and TenTen: the signs, baby clothes, baby items in general.

"okay not all you people due what you have to" TenTen said shooing them away.

They all left.

**-------------------------------------------------3****rd**** POV----------------------------------------------------- **

At 6 AM Neji met up with the girls and reluctantly went along. All the people did what they where supposed to and they met back up at the beach. They set up the Tent, Table, Chairs, the food table, Music, gift table and what ever else there was and then they sent Neji to get Hinata.

**------------------------------------------------Neji POV------------------------------------------------------**

I was walking down the street going to pick Hinata up for her baby shower. This was going to be an interesting day. When I got to the Hyuuga compound I went to Hinata's room and knocked on the door. When I heard Hinata say "come in" I opened the door and walked in.

"Hinata close your eyes" I said

She did as she was told of course she all ways did I then put a blindfold across her eyes and I led her down the street when I heard her say. "where are we going Neji"

"it is a secret" I replied.

I heard her sigh in frustration, but she did not push the subject. She needed to become more assertive. When we arrived at the beach I un-blindfolded Hinata.

**------------------------------------------------Hinata POV---------------------------------------------------**

When Neji removed my blindfold I seen every one there. I heard them say "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!"

I smiled I could clearly see it was a baby shower. There was a sign that read 'YOUR HAVING TWINS'. I could not hold back my smile. The whole day was filled with fun and laughter. We listened to music, we played musical chairs. Ate ramen and shrimp, chips. We also had a white cake with vanilla frosting, and chocolate ice cream. All of these things reminded me of Naruto but I still had fun. It was now time to open gifts.

I sat down in the chair they told me to sit in.

"okay here is my gift Hinata." I heard Sakura say as she put a box on my lap.

I opened the box inside where matching baby outfits. One was pink with little pink booties and a small pink bonnet. The other was blue and had the same things. "thank you I said"

"hear is mine" TenTen said handing me a small envelope "that is a picture of it the actual gift is at your house already." TenTen continued.

I smiled and opened the envelope it was a picture of two matching cribs one blue and one pink they had name plates. One was already engraved with the name 'Naruto JR'. I am guessing they already knew I would name the boy that. The little girls was blank I had not chosen a name yet. I also said "thank you I love them". this continued on for awhile.

Lee had gotten me a changing table.

Choji got me you guessed it: baby bottles and baby dishes and forks.

Sasuke got me pacifiers for them about 10.

Ino got me a few more outfits. They where all cute little dresses, little suites.

Shikamaru got me baby bouncers. And 2 fox's one white and the other orange also teddy bears and other little toys. The foxes where a large size though.

Neji had gotten me little cameras I could keep in there room. To keep an eye on them.

Shino got an ant farm I just smiled and accepted it he was not to good with gifts.

TenTen also got me bed sheets for the cribs. One was covered in Fox's and the other had kittens on it.

I thanked the people for there gifts. I smiled I truly loved each and every one of them. The shower also made me realize I had to do baby shopping. After the baby shower Neji brought my gifts home.

When I thought they had all left I climbed up the slippery rocks and stood on the edge. I looked out to the see and I felt the erg to sing. I was upset and I needed to let out my sadness in a song. I was happy about the baby shower but it reminded me of Naruto. How he would not be able to see his young children when they where born. How he would never be called dada or papa. Watch them grow up He would not be able to train his son or any thing a father would do with there children. It just seemed so unfair. I began to sing.

**------------------------------------------3****rd**** person POV----------------------------------------------------**

_**"Angel"**_

_**AMANDA PEREZ**_

_  
It's been five months since you went away  
_

_You left without a word and nothing to say  
_

_When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
_

_But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
_

_So I asked God _

_God send me an angel  
_

_From the heavens above  
_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
_

_From being in love  
_

_'Cause all I do is cry  
_

_God send me an angel  
_

_To wipe the tears from my eyes  
_

_And I know it might sound crazy  
_

_But after all that I still love you  
_

_You wanna come back in my life  
_

_But now there is something I have to do  
_

_I have to tell the one that I once adored  
_

_That they can't have my love no more  
_

_Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
_

_And my eyes are all out of cries  
_

_So, God _

_God send me an angel  
_

_From the heavens above  
_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
_

_From being in love  
_

_'Cause all I do is cry  
_

_God send me an angel  
_

_To wipe the tears from my eyes _

_Now you had me on my knees  
_

_Begging God please to send you back to me  
I_

_couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
_

_You made me feel like I could not breathe_

_  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
_

_And give you all my love  
_

_But you took my love for granted  
_

_Want my lovin' now  
_

_But you can't have it  
_

_So, God _

God send me an angel

_From the heavens above  
_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
_

_From being in love  
_

_'Cause all I do is cry  
_

_God send me an angel  
_

_To wipe the tears from my eyes  
_

_Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
_

_An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
_

_Send me an angel from the heavens above  
_

_Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
_

_From being in love (send me an angel)  
_

_Oh God, send me an angel  
_

_Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
_

_Ooohhhh.._

Her voice resonated threw the area. She hit all the notes and it had feeling. As she sang tears streamed down her face. As if it was a faucet the moment she stopped singing the tears stopped. She continued to look out to the sea for awhile after word. Hinata did not notice the man watching her. He had never left from the Baby shower. He had an unusual look of contentment while hearing the song. Before Hinata turned he had left. She slowly got off the rocks and went back to the Hyuuga compound and went to sleep peacefully. She seems to be able to let out her feelings while singing or even shouting her problems or feelings. There was more then just that one man there was another man also he was a but further off but he still heard her. He did not know her name he did not see her. But he fell in love with the voice it was Garra.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**Well I hope you liked it. My longest chapter in this story so far. Anyway let me recap incase you got a bit lost. **_

_**Naruto died in December and it is now April or 5 months. **_

_**Hinata is now 7 months pregnant not 6 so ya. **_

_**Garra complemented Hinata's cooking. **_

_**Garra drank milk. **_

_**Hinata made herself a BLT in the middle of the night. **_

_**Sakura planned a baby shower, starting at midnight. **_

_**Hinata got things for her unborn children. **_

_**Hinata has to finish baby shopping. **_

_**Hinata sung a song. **_

_**Some one secretly watched her and someone we know heard her but dose not know her name, because he did not see her. He fell in love with the voice. **_

_**Who was the man I did not name? **_

_**He is someone in the fanfic he is not new. **_

_**I will try and update soon. Sorry to keep you guessing about the whole mystery guy thing. **_

_**yawns time for bed**_

_**Please review more reviews sooner I will update I guess **_

_**REVIEW **_

_**Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed so far and please tell me if the song is okay, for this part. **_


	10. nerves

_**I officially hate math. and this is where it starts like where started writing it so hope you like it please review. Might be a bit short not sure. **_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I awoke, I peered out the window by my bed. It was still dark and the sun was starting to rise. I then looked over at my clock it was 6:45. Then standing up I walked out of my room and into the back yard. I looked at grass. It gleamed against the suns rays witch where starting to peek over the horizon. The rays bounced off of the dew covered grass causing a small rainbow color. I was so entranced with the backyard I had not noticed I was still in my night gown. Not that I cared much. Soon after I looked over at a small patch of flowers. It was the patch of flowers me and my mother planted when I was 4 years old. My mother died when I was five years old, she died while giving birth to Hanabi. As I walked over to the flowers I noticed her grave. She was buried on the hyuuga compound my father's was next to hers. I knelt in front of her grave and prayed then I stood and bowed walking to the flowers.

I sat in front of them and took a the petal of the still blooming flower between my fingers. The still naive petal was as soft as velvet, I then I gently released the petal. While sitting there I remembered my mothers face. Her black hair was much like my fathers, it was the same length, unlike my fathers it was soft and moved along with her body, I remember how it swayed as she moved. It was so beautiful. She was also a member of the Hyuuga family. She was my fathers, mothers brother's daughter. In other words she was my fathers cousin. Her gray eyes where not the same as my fathers. My fathers eyes where cold and full of hatred, my mothers where kind and full of love. She too was criticized because she showed her emotions. My father said I got my emotionalism-ness from her and I was glad I inherited some of my mothers traits and not my fathers. Most of all she made me feel my life was worth living, after my fathers harsh training sessions, and hateful comments she would comfort me, she made me feel safe and happy. That it was okay I was not the strongest of the bunch. When I heard my mother had died while giving birth to Hanabi I was… angry I wanted nothing to do with Hanabi, I hated her for taking my mother away. I was only 5 when she died and it was not a pretty sight. I refused to train with my father, I refused to look at my sister. I became cold but after a year I accepted it was not Hanabi's fault and I finally gave into the love I always felt for my younger sister. She did not remember this she was a baby after all.

I finally snapped out of my trance and sat there thinking, wondering. I had lost my whole family except Hanabi but we where not close at all. We barley spoke.

While sitting there I started to get worried. Worried about giving birth to my children, with out my love by my side. Don't get me wrong I was happy to be pregnant, I was just worried the same thing would happen to me that happened to my mother. I tried to erase the thoughts from my mind, but it was to no avail. I decided to take a bath the thoughts still in my head. It was now 7:00am and my sister nor Neji would not be awake now. I walked into the house and grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. I took a long soothing bath. While I bathed I decided to talk to someone who was in a similar predicament to me. I would talk to Ino. After my bath the clock read 8:30AM. I had taken an hour and a half long bath I laughed and got dressed and then I left for Ino and Shikamaru's place.

When I arrived at there house no one was home. I wondered where they where this early in the morning it was only 9:00AM after all. I shrugged and walked off. I went to the beach. The reason this beach was my favorite was because my mother took me here a few days before she died. When I arrived I seen a lone figure laying on the beach. His raven hair stood out on the beach. I then walked over to him and poked him in the nose. "wakey wakey" I said to the sleeping Sasuke. He was so cute when he slept.

Wait what did I just say Sasuke was cute . I then thought to myself _what the…I can't think he is cute.. Ghaaaaa what's wrong with me." _

**--------------------------------------------Sasuke's POV----------------------------------------------------**

I awoke to Hinata's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at her and smiled slightly as I sat up. "hi Hinata what are you doing here this early"

"oh well I was headed to see Ino I wanted to ask her something but she nor Shikamaru where there so I can here and found you" Hinata said smiling sadly.

"what's wrong" I ask seeing something is clearly upsetting Hinata.

"oh nothing really" she smiled softly as she said this.

"tell me Hinata" I stood up looking into Hinata's eyes witch where switching direction every few seconds avoiding my gaze.

"fine" she sighed unhappily "I am just nervosas but giving birth because my mother died while giving birth to Hanabi"

I looked at her starting to regret asking "I see… don't worry it will be okay"

She smiled slightly "I know…" she sighed I knew I was not much help in this kind of thing.

"I heard Ino went into labor and had a baby girl last night"

**((btw it was a few weeks after baby shower Ino was 9 months pregnant Hinata is 8))**

"really that is sweet, I can't wait to see the baby and Ino" Hinata smiled

Sasuke looked the opposite way.

**-------------------------------------------Hinata POV--------------------------------------------**

I looked at him and said "what is it what happened"

"well" Sasuke looked at the ground

"what is it Sasuke

"Well Ino is well… dead…" Sasuke said solemnly

"she's WHAT" I said in complete shock and then I felt pains in my stomach.

"you okay Hinata?" Sasuke asked me.

"NOOOO" I suddenly felt my water break.

I looked at Sasuke who was running in circles panicking. "Sasuke" I said trying to get his attention. It was to no avail he continued his ranting and running in circles. He was ranting various things.

"oh no"

"what now"

"where's the hospital"

"call Sakura"

"HELP"

"call an ambulance"

"what now come on where is the hot water"

I slapped him in the face snapping him out of it. I was in pain from the contractions. "get me to the hospital" I said softly.

"right right" Sasuke said leading me to the hospital.

**--------------------------------------------------Hinata's thoughts-------------------------------------------------------**

_Oh god I am going to have my kids. _

_I never got threw this whole nervosas thing. _

_Well it is too late now. I better get prepared and Ino is dead. This is bad very bad. _

_When I heard Ino died it basically confirmed my thoughts. _

**----------------------not Hinata's thoughts----------------------**

We arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later. My contractions now closer together and Sasuke brought me in. also checking me in.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well that was chapter 10. **_

_**It was a bit short. **_

_**Ino is dead, secretly cheers**_

_**Shikamaru is a widower**_

_**Shikamaru is a papa **_

_**Hinata is ganna have her kids in the next chapter. **_

_**What will they look like. **_

_**Please review **_

_**REVIEW **__**J**___


	11. the birth and unexcpected surprises

_**Well this chapter will have Hinata where she has her baby's and what they look like and what not yada yada lolz. I will not describe her having them in detail because idk if that would be considered M rated so ya hehe. It Starts in Hinata's POV. **_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was leaning on Sasuke when we walked into the hospital. I then seen a nurse walking up to us and she was pushing a wheel chair. She stopped in front of me motioning for me to sit down. I slowly sat down with Sasuke's help. Then she turned to Sasuke and said while looking him over "are you the father or husband?"

I was about to tell her he was not, but I wanted him to come in anyway. I then realized they won't not allow it unless he was a relative or the father. I soon shut my eyes tightly and said between contractions. "he… … … … Is"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke said in shock

"then come this way" I heard the nurse say I guess she ignored Sasuke's outburst. She walked down the hall leaving Sasuke to push the wheel chair. I then whispered to him. "just please play along I need some one with me and they would not allow you to come in. that is if they knew you where not the father. Then they would have like Neji come in and I can just imagine him in a labor ward."

"okay" Sasuke said softly, and cautiously as he began to push the wheel chair following the nurse.

The nurse walked down the long hallway it was almost agonizing for me. I needed to lay down. I figured if I lay down I might feel a bit better. When we finally reached the room, it said _'labor and delivery room 2'_. I sighed heavily as Sasuke pushed me into the room. He then helped me sit on the bed. The nurse then walked over to me and handed me a hospital gown. The nurse then left so I could change. Sasuke turned around as I slowly changed. I pulled my shirt off and then my pants and under garments. I figured I would not need them for long. I put my clothes in a small pile under the bed and slipped on the hospital gown. Then I turned to Sasuke and said.

"it's okay you can look now. I am decent"

Sasuke turned and smiled slightly sitting in the chair next to me. The nurse soon returned laying me down and putting a monitor around my belly. It was to monitor the heart beet of the children and my contractions. She soon left and I lay there looking at the ceiling, I was still nervous out of my mind. I then had a very strong contraction. I unknowingly grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it as tight as I could. Sasuke winced in pain. When the contraction was over I released his hand. I then peered over to him, and said. "sorry!!"

"It's okay just a few broken fingers" Sasuke teased as he flexed his fingers trying to regain blood flow in his nearly white fingers.

I smiled slightly and I proceeded to have another contraction they where approximately 5 minutes apart by now. But instead of grabbing his hand and squeezing like a mad women I just gripped the sheets. After that contraction the doctor walked in. it was not tsunade, it was my normal doctor. It was my gynecologist. Also knows as an OB/ GYN. All I said was "hello Doctor."

"I little early are we, little Mrs. Hinata." he said in a teasing tone.

I nodded slightly. This doctor new Sasuke was not my husband, he had met Naruto many times before. He also knew Naruto had died. I guess he figured I wanted Sasuke in here with me. "yeah I guess I am" I proceeded to say.

He smiled warmly and said "well this was excepted you are having twins after all. and it is a little more then a month early"

I was still very nervous as you could probably except. As if the doctor had read my mind her said "don't worry Hinata-san you will be fine"

I smiled at him as another contraction hit me. It was more painful then the rest and I screamed slightly wriggling in the bed. The doctor just smiled at me and said "not to long from now better get every thing ready. You are almost fully dilated and almost ready to start pushing. I will get the nurses to start setting everything up and I will return soon. I must wash up and stuff." the doctor soon left.

I nodded nervously as the doctor left and looked at Sasuke. Who smiled caringly at me. He then held his hand out for me. I guess he figured I would need something to squeeze. I smiled sweetly and said. "you might want to save your hand for when I have to push." I squirmed slightly I could not imagine a baby coming threw such a small opening, let alone two in the same day.

Sasuke smiled and said "good idea Hinata"

"ya think" I said a little sarcastically trying desperately not to grab his hand then and there.

He smiled at me again as a couple of nurses came in. one wheeled in a tray filled with various objects. The other brought in two carts with little incubators on them for the babies. Also she had small blankets one pink the other was blue. After they arranged the things around the room, they set up the stirrups. **((those things the women have there legs up on))**They placed my legs on them and walked over to the side of the room waiting.

After 10 minutes and many contractions later the doctor walked back into the room. Then I heard the doctor say happily. "now lets get those kiddies out" I just smiled slightly maybe he was trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Many painful pushes later and many screams from me and winces from Sasuke the first child was born. It was a baby girl. The doctor held her up and laid her on my stomach as he cut the cord. She had some hair it was a black color. I could not see her eyes because they remained closed for now. After a few moments they took her away to finish cleaning her off, taking measurements, weight and what ever else they did. Then the doctor cheerfully said "Just one left"

I was already pooped out and he was acting like it would be some easy feet pushing another kid out. I felt bad for Sasuke I think his hand was numb by now. After about twenty minutes my son was born. I did not see him much before they rushed him away. From what I could see he looked exactly like his father Naruto. But something was odd I was not sure what it was. I ignored it. The nurse took one look at Sasuke's mangled and smiled slightly escorting him out to take care of it. I laughed to myself I guess it really was broken. I smiled slightly I was very tired.

**((I am switching to third person and to the waiting room hehe oh and it was before the babies where born)) **

**--------------------------------------------3 Person POV-------------------------------------------**

Sakura had heard Hinata was checked into the hospital and that she was in labor. Well as Sakura did so well she called every one. Here is the list.

TenTen

Neji

Garra

Choji

Kiba

Shino

Lee

Kakashi-sensei

Kurenai-sensei

Gai-sensei

Tsunade-Sama

Asuma-san

Jiraiya-Sama

She called Shikamaru but he was still to upset to come into the waiting room he was with his daughter in the nic-u.

Well ever one arrived soon after hearing this. It was now 20 minutes after they all arrived. They had not heard any news about little Hinata.

Neji was in the middle of the room pacing looking very nervous, he wanted to know what was happening with his cousin. TenTen noticing this and walked over to her fiancée and embraced him in a tight hug. TenTen then whispered in his ear "she will be fine Neji-Kun"

Neji smiled slightly "I know I just want to know what is happening"

TenTen nodded and Tsunade then said. "I am the Hokage and I don't even know. This is getting quite annoying"

"don't worry if she is any where as strong as her husband she will be fine" Jiraiya said.

"look at what happened to Ino just the other day" Neji said sadly.

"that was completely unexpected, she Hem-raged and we could not stop the bleeding and her baby is in Critical condition right now" Sakura said having been one of the nurses that day.

Neji nodded slightly and sat back down TenTen by his side. They talked amongst them selves. Neji never lost his worried face. After about an hour they noticed Sasuke and a Nurse walk out of the labor and deliver room.

Sasuke's hand was in a cast and the nurse immediately whispered something in Tsunade's ear. Tsunade stood up and said "I will be back guys I have to check on something." with that Tsunade left after grabbing Jiraiya they left the waiting room heading towered the area Hinata's son was being kept. This left Sasuke alone with the large group. He sighed and waited for the bombardment of questions.

The whole group other then the adults, Choji and Shino, stood up and surrounded Sasuke. He could not tell who was asking what but these are the questions he was asked.

"How is she?"

"how are her Baby's?"

"What do they look like?"

"Are they healthy?"

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"Are they cute?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and answered all the questions quickly. "She is fine. Her babies are fine. They look like there parents. The boy is the splitting image of Naruto as far as I could see. All three are healthy. Hinata basically broke my hand in two. AND they are very cute."

They all said "AWWWWWW" except for Neji, he just sighed in relief.

"you can see her soon they are just cleaning her and the babies up. I am pretty sure the kids are fine, as far as I know." Sasuke continued.

They all nodded happily and sat down waiting for when they could see there friend and her beautiful children.

**((switching to where Tsunade is but still in 3****rd**** person)) **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked down the hallway with speed in there strides. They where headed for the Room they where keeping Hinata's son. The nurse had told Tsunade that something was a bit off with the little boy.

The nurse opened the door. Naruto JR was inside a small incubator. Tsunade walked over to the incubator and peered in.

He has blond hair exactly like his father. But something more was on him it was something only Naruto would have. Well not Naruto exactly.

The not even hour old child bared fangs and had the same whisker marks that Naruto had. His eyes blood red and his skin tinted orange. This boy inhabited the 9 tailed demon fox spirit.

Tsunade looked in shock and Jiraiya did the same and he gave a puzzled look to tsunade and said "what's going on"

"I don't know Jiraiya but we need to get a seal on this kid Immediately"

Jiraiya nodded slightly. "I hope it is not what I think it is"

With that Jiraya left for a few moments.

Tsunade looked at the child and said softly "you will take right after your father, unfortunately that is not always a good thing"

While she said this a growl escaped the young boys lips.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well that is chapter 11. Next chapter there will be visiting, naming and even more. **_

_**What will happen with Naruto JR? **_

_**What will she name the baby girl?**_

_**Will Naruto JR be able to get a seal? **_

_**How did this happen?**_

_**Will Sasuke suffer severe nerve damage because of this?**_

_**Idk any more. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

REVIEW

REVIEW

YAY 


	12. Kyuubi, babies, meetings

_**This is still the day of the birth of Hinata's children. It will start with 3**__**rd**__** person where Tsunade is. Then back to first person with Hinata. **_

_** Tsunade 3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

Tsunade was pacing back and forth inside the small room awaiting Jiraiya's return. Almost 2 hours after his departure he returned, except this time he was not alone. A man came in behind him, this man had blond spiky hair, his cerulean blue eyes could make any women's heart melt, this mans smile was pure and perfect. He wore a ninja head band across his perfectly tanned forehead and was wearing a white cloak. It was Minato Namikaze, the forth hokage. Tsunade just looked at him, she was in udder disbelief. She seen him hit the ground, dead the night of Naruto's sealing.

"Minato-sama." Tsunade said softly.

Jiraiya walked up Tsunade slowly and said "he has been in a coma since the sealing of the fox demon 20 years ago. He seemed completely dead the first year that is what you saw."

Tsunade nodded slightly as he continued. "he told me right before the sealing, that he would be in a death like coma. He also told me to wake him when the time came. Minato-San gave me this liquid that would wake him from the eternal slumber. So I woke him when I seen the child." The fourth looked at Tsunade and looked quite hansom as he did so. He had a serious looking face as he turned to face the young boy.

"is this the boy Jiraiya-Kun" the 4th said in a suave voice, that would make most women fall for him.

Jiraiya nodded " he is the one, Naruto's son and your grandson."

"who is the mother" he continued.

" Hiashi-San's daughter Hinata Hyuuga. This child also has a twin sister born a few moments earlier."

Minato nodded "bring me the sister"

Jiraiya nodded as he went to fetch the young Hyuuga. Hinata had named her Mizuki. Jiraiya returned 10 minutes later carrying the new Hyuuga heiress. Minato took the little girl into his arms and smiled sweetly down at the small child. He then said just as sweetly "hello granddaughter". She cooed at his voice. Then he said "hand me her brother as well"

Tsunade nodded she was still in slight shock due to the series of events that have taken place. She was going to get the baby, but Jiraiya stopped her "I will take care of it. He needs to be picked up a cretin way. Or he will bite your hand off.". Tsunade nodded and leaned against the door. Jiraiya picked up the new Kyuubi vessel, the child growled sounding like a dog. The fourth took Mizuki into one arm as Jiraiya handed him his grandson. When Minato took hold of the small boy, Mizuki immediately reached her hand out and grabbed her brothers. Mere moments after there hands joined Naruto JR started to calm down. His small red eyes turned to a normal color, he fangs shrunk back into the small mouth. Then the small boy cooed in contentment. After a few moments he separated Mizuki's hand from her brothers and she let out a ear splitting cry. That is until Minato reconnected there hands. Then Jiraiya asked "is that it"

"no I was just testing something. This girls blood will be used for the seal" Minato said.

"how much blood will you need" Tsunade questioned.

"all that's needs to be done is a small prick on her finger. Then I will use her finger to trace the seal on his stomach not much blood at all."

Tsunade nodded giving him the all right. Minato placed the small boy onto the hospital bed and separated the sibling. She got up set about the separation and Naruto's son began to regain the Kyuubi's fetchers. Minato pricked Mizuki's Index finger. She let out a small cry, to witch the fourth soon calmed her of. He then traced a copy of the seal that Naruto had onto the small boy. After he finished he passed the girl off to tsunade who healed the small hole on her finger incase of infection.

"stand back" warned the fourth. Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly took heed to his warning , and they stepped a few feet back until they where against the wall.

**((I don't know if this is the right seal please tell me the right one if you know))**

Minato flipped threw hand signs rapidly until stopping on ram. He then yelled " 5 prong seal". A large light was admitted from Minato's hand as he place in onto the Kyuubi vessel. He soon removed it and the same light was admitted from the infant's stomach. Mizuki's blood was soon absorbed into the now crying New born: her blood formed the seal. The fourth fell backward into an awaiting chair. He sighed a sigh of relief "DONE". both Jiraiya and Tsunade walked up to Naruto's son. He now looked like a new born should. He no longer had finger, or teeth for that matter. His eyes when now a sky blue but it seemed every time he blinked his eyes changed colors. It was the same with Mizuki when they blinked and there where blue and then they where lavender. Tsunade looked at him and said "I guess they are going to have the Hyuuga blood limit."

"seems like it" Jiraiya agreed.

Minato soon interrupted there little conversation and said "did Hinata no Naruto was the 9 tails vessel"

"yes Naruto told her before he proposed to her. She excepted him for who he was and not for what he held with in him" Tsunade stated.

"good then she can be told." slowly he stood up and picked up Naruto's son and headed to the door. "you bring Hinata, Mizuki and after a little bit tell her to come to this room and we can explain." Tsunade nodded. "I will take him to get cleaned up and bring him back hear.

"okay" tsunade said as they all left the room heading in there respected directions. Jiraiya went with the Yondaime.

Hinata's POV

I lay in my bed completely pooped and wanted to sleep. of course I wanted to see my children but I was to tired. Slowly my head hit the pillow. Not even a minute after my head hit the pillow I heard a knock on the door. I cursed to my self and sat up glaring at the door. I put on a smile then said. "come in"

A nurse opened the door slightly and peeked her head in smiling. "are you up for some visitors"

"sure" I said smiling even though I wanted to sleep. I decided to see who was visiting me. I could always sleep later. She opened the door and only Neji walked in. I could clearly see other figures near the door. They did not move from where the stood. I figured Neji threatened them or something. What I wanted to no was what Neji wanted.

"hello Neji-San"

"hello Hinata-Sama"

"so why did you come in alone"

"I want to know if you are okay."

"I am fine. A bit tired but what can you expect I gave birth to twins like 2 hours ago"

Then something very rare happened a genuine smile laced Neji's lips. I liked it when Neji smiled he looked cute when he smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you where fine before the mob ran in. I think they picked up Naruto's habits" Neji laughed softly. I also laughed Neji was right they where hyper active lately. This was actually the first time I heard Neji laugh. In all the years I lived in the hyuuga house hold this was the first time. I found his laugh … cute. "send in the Mob" I said jokingly. Neji smiled and after regaining his emotionless face he opened the door. Before the door was fully open they ran in like a heard of stampeding buffalo

"hey Hinata where are you babies I want to see what Naruto's genes mixed with yours produce" Sakura said the moment she entered the room.

I just laughed and eventually said "they are being taken care of. Like all typical things they do to babies when they are born."

As I peered around the room everyone was there. I was wondering why they all where there did they have missions, or something. Sighing I looked around more and my eyes landed on the wall. There stood Garra, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Kakashi. They all looked pretty annoyed. I laughed and continued to talk with the group around the bed. That consisted of the rest of the rookie nine, lee, TenTen, Kurien, and Guy.

"so did you get to hold them yet" TenTen asked after everything calmed down to some extent.

"No not yet" I sighed as said this. It had been more then 2 hours since they where born.

"oh Hinata-Chan you never told us what you named them" Kiba practically sung.

"I named my son Naruto-JR and I named my daughter Mizuki after my mother."

"AWWWWWWWWW" they all said in unison except for the group against the wall.

As they continued there awing I heard a knock at the door. "COME IN" I said over the loudness of the group. After I said this the whole group shut there trap and looked at the door. Tsunade opened the door and walked in. she was carrying my daughter, Mizuki was so beautiful. She was asleep currently. Tsunade walked over to me and before placing my daughter into my arms she whispered "I need to talk with you later, meet me in the hall". I nodded as she handed me my daughter and left the room. I looked down at little Mizuki who was awake and making soft cooing sounds.

I heard the rest of the group say in a soft tone "awwwwwwwwwwwww"

I sensed someone next to me, and when I lifted my head to see who it was, to my surprise it was Neji.

"Neji-San" I said a bit shocked.

"so cute" Neji said as he gently brushed his finger across Mizuki's cheek. I looked at him and smiled. "would you like to hold her."

"well… Uhhhhhh" before Neji could finish what ever it was he was going to say I placed Mizuki into his arms. He looked completely lost until he found a chair and sat in it. When he sat down he stared down at his niece. Well practically Neji was practically my brother, but in all reality it was his second cousin. His eyes where as he smiled down at her and she grabbed his nose.

I laughed slightly and smiled then I looked at Sasuke and said "Sasuke?"

"yeah Hinata what is it you need"

"can you help me into the wheel chair, and down the hall Tsunade needs to talk with me."

"sure" Sasuke said as he walked over to me.

No one seemed to notice me leave: they where to busy looking at Mizuki and how cute Neji would look as a father. I was happy about that because I would not have to explain my leaving. Sasuke helped me into the wheel chair and then wheeled me down the hall to meet up with Tsunade. Tsunade looked Sasuke over and shrugged "he can come to. Follow me"

"okay but what is this about" I asked as we started down the hall.

"I will tell you when we get there" Tsunade said walking down the hall. Sasuke followed pushing me from behind. Sasuke stood silent.

"is it about her son" Sasuke said suddenly breaking the awkward silence.

Tsunade nodded and Sasuke then said "thought so"

I started to think _' what do they mean by that? Is something wrong with my son?' _I suddenly said "is he okay?"

Tsunade nodded as we stopped in front of a door. It lead to a small room. I could hear people talking inside but I could not hear them clearly. "ready" Tsunade said.

"yeah sure what ever let me see my son"

Tsunade opened the door slowly. There stood Jiraiya he was leaning against the wall. Someone was sitting in a chair holding my son. I could only see the back of his head. I stood up even though I was recommended to stay seated. I slowly walked around the chair to see the face of the man holding my son. As I was walking I heard Tsunade say to Sasuke "follow her with the chair."

Sasuke was soon behind me with the chair. I sighed as I looked straight into the mans cerulean blue eyes. I wondered who he was for awhile and then suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. I slowly said "4th Hokage-sama"

I almost passed out into the chair when he suddenly said "yes that is me"

__

_**Okay that is chapter 11. There is more to this chap but I decided to split it into 2 chapters. I was bust with school sorry for delay. Please review. **_


	13. more meetings, daddy Neji, Distruction

_**Well this is chapter 13. My o my Minato is alive. YIPEEEEEEE. Lolz well please review. Very tired today but I will get this one out . **_

_**-------------------------**_

I just sat there completely shocked. Seriously the fourth hokage was supposed to have died the night of the Kyuubi's sealing, Right?. that's it I thought I was completely insane. This had to be a dream seriously. I snapped out of it to some extent when I heard him say. "we need to tell you something important about you son".

I peered into his eyes for a moment and then looked into his arms at my small sleeping child. "can I hold him"

"of course, Jiraiya?"

"yes Hokage sir" Jiraiya walked to the supposed 4th hokage and picked up my son. Jiraiya then walked over to me and placed him into my arms. Then he whispered "don't worry he is nice and the real thing"

I nodded slightly as my eyes where latched onto his. They had just opened. Then I said softly "he looks just like Naruto did" I paused for awhile and I finally realized something. "WAIT" I said loudly as I traced my fingers on the whisker shaped marks lining his cheeks. I then whispered "Kyuubi"

"correct" the man said with out me looking at him.

"H-H-How" I stuttered while looking down at my son lovingly.

"you need to explain in detail the day Naruto died" Tsunade said suddenly.

I nodded "okay". I started to explain that day in detail. "well we where looking for the rouge Ninja, we never found him by the way. Well we split up to look for him. Sometime during then he came upon Sasuke and Itachi fighting. Sasuke knows more about the fight. I showed up right after the finally blow. Anyway when I ran up to him he placed his on my stomach and said _'remember I will always love you and our unborn child' _and that's about it I next think I knew I woke up in the hospital."

"when Naruto placed his hand on your stomach the fox might have sensed death. Thus he found a way to transfer his chakra, life and his being into the still developing baby." the fourth said. As Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded agreeing with him.

"I see"

"it is up to you whether you tell them or not"

"I see" I said still looking into my cooing baby's eyes. They where so sweet and innocent why did this have to happen.

"oh and make sure they are not more then 2,000 feet apart. They further they are from each other the weaker the seal will become. It will always be active but the more they separate the more chance of it breaking"

"who Mizuki and him" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"yes Mizuki hold the seal. It is bonded by her blood. If they are ever to far apart like I said the seal will weaken. She was already his seal before they where born that is why you where not torn apart when he was born. Mizuki was still in the room, so."

I nodded "I understand but he is okay right"

"he is fine and will grow up like Naruto. Except he will not be shunned by the villagers. He should grow up and live a pretty normal life. But for Naruto's son who knows. We are the only ones who no, but I suggest you tell him".

"I will the day they become Genine. I will tell them both on that day. I will not tell them a day sooner. Also if they never become Genine there should be no reason to tell them". I stated as I looked back at my son.

After I said this they explained how Minato was still alive. I nodded I guess I was out of shock. After a bit of time the mood suddenly changed from that of serious, to excited/ happy.

"I CAN'T BELIVE I AM A GRANDPA" the fourth screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping around the room.

" WAIT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? You are Naruto's father" Me and the previously silent Sasuke shouted.

"why yes, yes I am" he said smiling then he continued. "I have not introduced my self properly yet. My name is Minato Namikaze, the 4th hokage you can call me grandpa Minato. Well just Minato."

I laughed slightly and said "I am Hinata Hyuuga, the current leader of the Hyuuga clan"

"no way Hiashi Died" he said completely shocked.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha's"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?? What happened to the Uchiha clan." Minato said still in complete shock. He most have slept for a long time.

"Hiashi dies when she was 6 months pregnant. And the Uchiha clan was slaughtered by my older Brother who Naruto died killing"

"Itachi" Sasuke said with hate in his voice.

"oh… I see I expected him to do that. The moment I meet him I could sences his well I don't know how to put it. But I had planed to stop him before that day. I was keeping an eye on him to see if he ever changed. but I went into a coma for almost 20 years"

"why did you not tell anyone" Sasuke said trying to keep his compositor.

"well I did not expect the Kyuubi's attack. And I also knew Itachi would not do anything until he became at least Anbu level." Minato said.

"I see…" Sasuke said as he leaned against a wall and sighed closing his eyes, signaling he did not want to talk anymore.

"Hinata who is it they want you to marry. I know the Hyuuga customs you must be married with in a year of taking the role of leader. I knowing Hiashi knew he would give you a choice between a couple people".

"Garra of the desert the current Kazakage or my engaged cousin Neji Hyuuga" I had anger in my voice. I just wanted my father to come back change the will and die again.

"Garra the one that is the container of the Shikaku. I briefly heard about him and the disaster in the sand. It was a little less then a year before Naruto's birth if I am correct"

"yes you ate correct he contains the Shikaku spirit" I said sadly and sighed looking at the ceiling. Then I added.

"can I go now"

"okay but I want to see my granddaughter… again"

"what ever" I said as I noticed Jiraiya and Tsunade had left.

"Sasuke sorry for all he trouble." I said as Sasuke began to push me down the hallway. I had passed Naruto JR to his grandfather.

"it is the least I can do for that dopes wife" Sasuke replied smiling slightly. I just laughed.

"did you just call my dead son a dope" the fourth questioned.

"why yes I did"

"why"

"because"

"because why"

"because"

"because why"

"because"

It went on like that until we where almost to the room. I finally interrupted them they where getting annoying. "Sasuke calls Naruto a dope because they used to be on the same team and it is a habit. They think of each other as brothers." Sasuke blushed a crimson red when I said this and he faced a different direction.

"Awww how sweet" Minato said not making things better for Sasuke. For a Hokage he acted like a little kid. As we continued down the hall they both stayed silent. The only sounds where small coos made by Naruto JR.

"me and Sasuke will go in first and tell them to site down or something" I said to Minato.

"okay okay hurry back"

"yeah, yeah"

We went into the room. I found most of the people had left for missions or something.

Kakashi

Sakura

TenTen

Neji

And Shikamaru who had come in recently I am guessing. Neji was still holding Mizuki. I stood up slowly and made my way over to Shikamaru. I embraced him in a hug and whispered "I know what your going threw and this helped me so…"

"thank you" Shikamaru said while hugging me back then releasing the hug.

"how is your daughter doing?" I asked him

"she is doing well and she is out of the Nic-u"

"I am glade she is doing okay. I would love to meet her soon"

"yeah I would like to meet your son I have already met little Mizuki" Shikamaru smiled then whispered in my ear "Neji would not let anyone else hold her".

I giggled Neji must be very protective. "my son will be in, in a moment"

Shikamaru nods and sits down on a chair.

"okay everyone sit down… NOW"

Everyone stopped what they where doing and sat down. Well the only one not sitting was Sakura and she sat the only person who did not was Kakashi.

"okay well I would like you to meet… Naruto's….uhhh well Naruto's father"

I opened the door and the 4th hokage walked in carrying his grandson. He had a large smile plastered across his lips. Sakura immediately fainted. Shikamaru stared at him wide eyed. Neji glared at him a bit before looking back at Mizuki, and TenTen was busy looking at the baby as well.

"sensei?" Kakashi said in udder disbelief.

"yes?" Minato said.

" IT-IT-it's you"

"yeah it is me." Minato then leaned over to me and whispered "who was on his genine squad"

I then whispered back "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki"

Whispering back he said "I can see why he is acting a bit crazy" he laughed and I just smiled. Then he said "here is your son Hinata-San" he said handing me Naruto JR.

"come on Kakashi: I will be back Hinata-San to hold my granddaughter."

"okay:" I said as he and Kakashi left and I sat down on my bed. Sasuke leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

"thanks again Sasuke"

"no problem" Sasuke said before sitting down and falling asleep.

I smiled at Sasuke then peered over to Neji. "Hey Neji do you like holding my daughter now"

Neji did not have time to answer before TenTen peered over at me and smiled then she said "I WANT ONE" She then practically wined "NEJI come on lets go have a baby your perfect at this whole father thing"

I right before my eyes I watched Neji's eyes widen with fright. "uhhh TenTen not right now" Neji stood up still holding little Mizuki carefully as he tried to get away from the Horny TenTen. "help Hinata" Neji said while walking around the room TenTen following him.

"Awww but TenTen needs no help" I said decide ding to teas him for awhile.

" HINATA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Neji said TenTen closing in on him.

"Okay, Okay. TenTen if you get pregnant you won't be able to play with weapons for 9 months."

TenTen stopped dead in her tracks and said "NO weapons!?!?!?!?!?" TenTen then gave up on her quest and she grabbed her weapon scroll. She went in the corner and huddled with it saying "good weapons…..My weapons"

Neji walked up to me and whispered in my ear "I am afraid of TenTen when she wants something"

"I can tell" I said smiling at him. Sakura finally woke up and looked around the room and said. "I must be imagining things"

I looked at her "not…" before I could finish my statement I heard the door swing open. In walked Minato and Kakashi following form behind.

Sakura fainted… again but this time in the process she said "DEAD HOKAGE"

He just laughed followed by me. Then he said "now where is my granddaughter Mizuki"

"Neji is holding her" I said pointing to Neji.

Neji quietly handed Mizuki to Minato. He looked sad over the lose of the child from his arms. I think he liked babies. I quickly placed Naruto JR in his arms and said "I am going to get them a couple of bottles, I am not breast feeding them with you guys around" with that I left I saw Neji and Minato blush over that statement. I just smiled and weakly walked down the hall. Sakura awoke and managed to escape. Kakashi and Shikamaru left as well.

While on my way back to the room I ran into a nurse. "excuse me but do you know when my children and I can head home"

"In a few days Hinata-Sama" the nurse replied.

"thank you" I smiled and continued to walk down the hall, back to the room. When I reached the room I heard both my children crying loudly. I opened the door quickly to see what had happened and why they where crying. When I opened the door the room was completely destroyed. Chairs flung every where. The only person in the room was Minato.

"W-W-W-What happened.!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!"

_**------------------------**_

_**Well that was chapter 13. I hope you liked it. there was a bit of Oc on a few charecters but o well. You probably hate the cliffy. Well next chapter there will be a fight sceen. **_

_**Please Reaview. **_

_**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS **_

_**12/23/07 YAY only 2 more days **_

_**REVIEW it can be my Christmas gift. smiles **_


	14. Fights, More people from the dead

_**Hehe Cliffy last chapter .**_

_**Fught scene this chapy YAY. **_

_**I am not great with fight scenes namely because I do not do many but I hope this fight scene is okay. **_

_**Oh and more people who are supposed to be dead come back. Not saying who looks at ceiling**_

_**okay here is a hint Hyuuga. **_

_**------------------------**_

"what happened" I asked in a half panicked voice.

"the person came in threw the window and attacked then left, after seeing me"

"are my children all right"

"yeah they are fine. Neji and Sasuke went after the man and left the children to me." he said pointing to the crying children.

"oh…" I was worded about Sasuke and Neji wondering who attacked but fist I had to take after my kids. "here help me feed them" I said throwing Minato a bottle.

While feeding my son I asked Minato "who was it?"

"it was some guy in a black cloak that had red clouds on it, he had Sandy brown hair" He replied not looking up at me, as he fed Mizuki

"Just great." I said after finishing my sons feeding. I placed him in his little incubator and sat down. "Just great." I repeated again. "So what exactly happened like, details."

"Well that guy came through the window and went after Naruto JR, but Neji protected him getting a huge gash on his back. Then Neji and Sasuke went after him." Minato said as he placed Mizuki next her brother.

"Was he all right?" I asked with a bit of worry.

"Ya he was fine, it was deep, but he was fine."

"I see," Was all I said, I got up weakly walking over to the window and looked out of the window.

**3****rd**** person POV**

**((Neji, Sasuke, Ryoku))**

Neji and Sasuke where in hot pursuit of the man that attacked the room. The wound Neji reserved from covering Naruto's son was bleeding badly, Neji seemed not to notice he was to intent on getting this man. Both Sasuke and Neji had there blood limits active. As they followed him they heard Ryoku say in a deep voice. "If you keep following me you will get a big surprise Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and then back at the man looking at him like he was crazy.

Ryoku landed in an open field. There was a cluster of trees to the left and a patch of bushes further up. Neji and Sasuke where searching the area with there eyes. They both knew the Akutski work in groups of 2, but where was this guys partner. Sasuke had killed Itachi's partner Kisame years ago but never learned of his replacement.

Suddenly Neji was knocked into a tree by a cloaked figure his face hidden under a hood. Sasuke was unable to do anything he was busy himself Ryoku had attacked Sasuke as well. Sasuke had his sharingon active and Sasuke was able to doge the attack. Sasuke was watching Ryoku's every move. Ryoku led Sasuke away from Neji and the other man. Sasuke looked back at Neji and said to himself. 'Neji you better not die, Naruto, nor Hinata would forgive me.'

Sasuke followed the man to the nearby group of trees. Sasuke hoped Neji could handle who ever that hooded man was. Ryoku finally stopped and landed. The moment the man landed he charged Sasuke with his katana in hand. Sasuke drew his own sword and jumped back avoiding his first assault. Then they charged there swords clashed with a loud 'Clang'. They jumped apart again and charging each other again, but this time Sasuke brought his katana down onto the mans shoulder, but the moment it mad contact he turned into a pile of sand. Before he could react her felt a katana go through his stomach. Sasuke coughed a little but there was no time to rest. Sasuke found the man standing in front of him and then he threw a munch towered my face. Lucky for Sasuke he seen this right before it was to late he tilted his head back, and the punch flew right over his head, missing him by inches. Sasuke retaliated by kicking him in the stomach and then a punched him threw a tree.

Ryoku stood up almost immediately after the incident and Sasuke jumped back. Sasuke mad multiple hand signs and said "Fire style giant fire ball barrage." Multiple fireballs fire at him, not one making contact. "Damn" Sasuke said as he charged Ryoku with a full blown Chidori. Sasuke stared at this man knowing he was no match for him but either way he was going to fight. Ryoku took Sasuke's Chidori head on and it hit him in the chest, but the man was pushed back other wise uninjured. Sasuke looked at the man in shock. There was no way he could defeat him if he could block a full strength chidori. Of course he had stronger moves but if he could do that then his other attacks would be useless. This man was stronger then Itachi. Suddenly trying to stop the fight I asked. "Why have you come?" "To obtain the new Kyuubi vessel." Ryoku said bluntly. "How do you know about that?" Sasuke asked in shock, wondering how he could find such things out.

"The day Itachi died, I witnessed the fight. After the fight the previous vessel placed his hand on that women and the demon fox transfer to the child. Naruto also gave the child the last of his life energy, so he would survive. Of course he did it with out thinking he did not know the fox transferred bodies. I only knew because of my kiekie genkai."

"I see" Was all Sasuke said, he was in shock. The Akutski where coming after a baby less then a day old, how pathetic had they become. Sasuke had been told by Hinata about how she was attacked by the Akutski by a man named Ryoku. Sasuke looked at him, "Who are you"

"I am Ryoku, I will return to capture the child" After he said this Ryoku disappeared. Sasuke stood there for a moment glaring at the spot the man once stood. After he got over the initial shock Sasuke left to help Neji. Sasuke knew these people where strong, very strong.

**Meanwhile With Neji **

((still third))

The cloaked figure charged Neji, the man wore a hood over his head: his face shrouded in mystery. Neji felt as though he had met this man some time in the past. Neji let him min wonder to much and before he knew it the man was in front of him and kicked Neji into a tree. Neji was sent threw the tree. Neji slowly stood up and looked at the man, he stood there in a fighting stance resembling that of the hyuuga.

The man drew a katana with his dominant left hand and a dagger with the

in-fearer left. He was standing in the form for the 64 palm, gentle fist. He continued to hold the weapons and Neji looked at him oddly for a second. Neji did not have much time to think as the man charged him. Neji retaliated by using 64 pals as well, he blocked all of the mans strikes. Something was wrong though when he looked at his hands, the man had sealed off all of his chakra points that were located in his hands. This man used the gentle fist style threw weapons making the hyuuga style more long ranged. Neji had learned this a few tears ago while sparing with TenTen using kunai. It was very difficult so he did not use it in battle, if you messed up even a little your chakra supply would drop to zero. Neji was shocked this man had to have the Hyuuga blood limit, the buyakugon, but how Neji knew every member of the Hyuuga clan that betrayed them or died had there Buyakugon sealed away or they where killed. So how did this guy have the Buyakugon.

Neji could not fight much more because of the Chakra blockage and the wound he was given earlier. The man standing before him did not attack again he just stood there taking in Neji's image. Neji looked at the man for a long period of time before asking, "who are you?" Neji did not get an answer the man stood silent. Neji was impatient and wanted the man to speak, "are you a Hyuuga." Again there was no answer. "Do you know me?" He asked, this time the man nodded. Neji smirked. "Do I know you?" Again the man nodded.

Neji could not get the man to speak no matter what he tried. He was getting frustrated because of his impatiens. Neji took the Hyuuga stance and waited for the mans attack. "I will not fight you, I came to give you some advise" The man spat.

Neji recognized the mans voice as one long forgotten. Neji knew he knew it but could not put a name to it. Neji was once again frustrated and wanted to know. He knew it was someone he once cared for, but who was it. The man slowly lowered his hood. Neji fell to the ground in complete shock. He held himself in a sitting position with his hands as he stared at the man. He knew the man it was a man long forgotten, a man from his past. The mans long black hair flowed freely down his back, his pearl white eyes matching those of Nejis. He was long forgotten from his mind but not from Neji's heart. This man was a man he cared deeply for.

"F-Father." Was all Neji could say.

"Yes my son." the man replied.

Neji was in disbelief at the moment his father was standing before him very much alive and not dead. Hizashi no longer wore the curse mark that, Damned the branch members of the Hyuuga family, But how he was killed for His twin brothers sake so many years ago. His body was handed over to the cloud ninja, so how? His father looked older, he looked as Hiashi did before he died. He knew the differences between them because he was his father, this was his father. This man was his father and Neji could not believe it.

"How?" was all that escaped Neji's now trembling, small, lips.

"I was dead for 10 year. One day I just awoke from death. The curse mark was gown and I was alive. The cloud ninja never buried me they kept me on some sort of display thing. You where 17 at the time I joined the Akutski." Neji's father replied.

"Why did you not return?"

"because I was not going to be cursed by that damn Hyuuga clan again. I was finally free and I was never going to return. Now my brother is dead."

"Why did you attack Hinata?" Neji asked.

"because she is just like her reached father"

Nejis could not believe his ears, he did not understand his fathers logic Hinata was the exact opposite of her father. Neji then lost it he looked at the man standing before him. He learned over the years that Hinata was not her father. He apologized multiple times about the Chunie exams and was always working to make it up to her. "Hinata is different then her father she is the exact opposite. Hiashi was cold, mean and hated the branch families. Hinata is kind, sweet and cares for everyone no matter there rank. She is kind and would not hurt another living soul unless they where her enemy, and even then she would try and help them turn there lives around."

"Is that so" Hizashi said in a soft tone looking at his grown son.

"Yes it is true. Now what do you want to ask me…. Hizashi?" Neji asked. Neji could no longer call this man his father. This was not the man that he cared for, the man he almost killed his cousin about. He still cared about his father but it was to hard to call him, Father.

"Well I am inviting you to join the Akutski My dear son. Why Don't you join us." Neji opened his mouth to reply but his father cut him off. "do not answer now answer next time we meet." With that Hizashi said disappearing from Neji's view.

------------------

_**Sorry for the delay. **_

_**Another person back from the dead, YAY. **_

_**Will Neji take Hizashi up on the offer or will he deny it. **_

_**Please review, I will be happy if you do so. **_

_**Hizashi: Review or Neji gets it. **_

_**Neji: Father shut up, please review.**_

_**Hinata: Review people or Hinata-san will be sad. **_

_**Any way Review. **_


	15. heading home part 1

**Hi people this is Chapter 15... I think **

**Also sorry for the lonh delay… I am posting chapter sixteen with the details on why….**

**Hizashi's way of being alive will be described in more detail in a couple chapters. **

**Hey I am willing to work in another person coming back from the dead. They will be located at the bottom since there are people you won't no until you read the chapter. The people that are eligible to be brought back. **

**Also Soon, very, very soon will be romantic scenes with Garra, Neji, and Sasuke so YAY. With Hinata of course not with each other. **

**Also I might be using **yuki-sui**'s idea to bring Naruto back as an angel ((look at reviews)) thanks for the idea. It will be either in this chapter or the next it depends on how long this one turns out. Probably next one.**

**Well this is chapter 15 and I don't know I will bring some one back so I am asking you people for advise my loyal readers. Well thanks to all those who reviewed this story it should be over soon but then again I seem to drag my stories out sometimes. . Now onto my story sorry for the long, not story part. **

**Now on to your normally scheduled Chapter. **

**~Neji 3****rd**** person POV~**

Neji stood there in shock, due to the fact that his father was still alive and that said father wanted him to join the Akutski. 'Why? How?' where the only things that ran through his mind. Why would his father join the Akutski, and how his father could ask him to join the Akutski. Neji did not know how to answer his father when he seen him again. He did not want to leave the village but wanted to be with his father, even if he was not the same man that raised him. Neji stumbled to a tree and leaned against it closing his eyes and deactivating his Buyakugon. He pushed the thought to the depths of his mind for now not wanting to think about it. After what seemed like a few moments, Neji opened his eyes after feeling someone tap him on the shoulder. Neji looked up, he had slid down the tree and to the base of it during this time, he looked at the man who was soon seen to be Sasuke and smiled lightly falling unconscious. Sasuke sighed and lifted the injured Neji and put him onto his own injured body. Neji was on his back and Sasuke held him up by wrapping Neji's legs around his own body and putting his hands under the man's thighs. Sasuke started to leap back to the hospital, going tree to tree to pick up a bit of speed. He knew Neji was critical even though it did not show. Sasuke had seen A Hyuuga go off with Ryoku but did not know who he was.

_**~ Hinata POV ~**_

I was pacing painfully slow outside the still open window. Looking out to the endless field of green behind the hospital mad a peaceful felling flow threw me. I was still very worried about Neji, and Sasuke, but looking out to the field made me feel a bit more content. "Minato-San! Do you think they will be okay?" I asked while still looking out the window not turning to meet Minato's cerulean blue eyes. "they will be fine Hinata." Minato said reassuringly as he placed Mizuki down and put his hand on my shoulder. He too looked out the window and into the distance. "I hope you are right Minato-San"

"Don't worry I am, they will probably be injured still" Minato said making sure I knew that.

I nodded I was not completely stupid after all. After an hour or so I finally seen someone headed for the hospital. It took me a moment to realize what was going on, it looked like some hump back freak because of how far away they where. When they got a bit closer I could tell it was Sasuke carrying Neji. I turned to Minato who was standing next to me and I smirked a little, "Minato Go down there and help them." After he acknowledged what I said I pushed him out the window. To my surprised he crashed to the ground landing on his head, I had expected him to land on his feet at least. At that moment I knew this was Naruto's father, they where the same all they way to the knuckleheaded ness. There eyes, there hair, they where so similar yet so different. Hinata knew there where related and was happy, at least Naruto's father could see there children. While Minato went to help Sasuke and Neji I walked over to the babies. I placed my hand on little Naruto's cheek and I placed my other hand on Mizuki's cheek and whispered, "I hope you can see your children Naruto, where ever you are, they are beautiful"

I then walked back to the window and continued to look out the window. As soon as Minato reached Sasuke he collapsed. Minato lifted both currently lifeless bodied onto his back and began to leap back to the hospital. He soon got back and jumped through the window and he placed the two injured Ninja onto too separate beds that where in the room. There where four beds, but currently there was only three because one was destroyed by Ryoku's attack. I looked at Minato and I seen a large bump on his head. I giggled a bit as I looked at his head, he did not seem to pleased, but I found it funny, After I stopped I looked at the two injured ninja, "I will get a nurse, or Sakura, or someone." With that I left the room.

_**~ 3**__**rd**__** Person POV ~**_

((By the way, I am changing the seal to a thing I call the sibling seal, it is explained in and after this chapter.))

Minato nodded as Hinata left the room. Minato checked the two injured men and nodded his head a bit as he looked at them both. Minato stood at the foot of Sasuke's bed. Minato looked him over for a moment, he looked worse off then Neji, but Neji was unconscious, had labored breathing, was a deeper pale then normal, and his back wound was bleeding badly, and Sasuke seemed to have allot of wounds, but they were not bleeding badly and he was asleep due to , and he was wincing in pain every minute or so. Minato was not sure what was going on so he shook his head. Minato was not a medical ninja although he knew basic medical ninjutsu, he was still weak from the sealing jutsu.

Minato sighed and walked over to the siblings and smiled sweetly and looked down at them for a moment. Minato then lifted Naruto JR's shirt and looked at his stomach, and the original seal was gone, Minato sighed and smiled. "Good, now…" Minato lifted Naruto's left sleeve and looked at his shoulder. There was a tattoo like mark of the nine tails and it was surrounded with a line like mark as well. He nodded and fixed his shirt and walked to little Mizuki who was next to her brother. He lifted her sleeve and smiled, there was the same picture of the fox, but a dove above it carrying a ribbon in it's beak. "I am glade it stabilized."

Minato sighed a sigh of relief as he looked at the two infants. He had used the same seal on Naruto, using his twin brother, Minato did not know of the dangers at the time, and the other infant died of complications. Yes Naruto had a twin brother his name was Nasuki and they were identical twins. Minato had no choice but to use this dangerous seal on the infants this time. He knew all the risks, but he had figured since they were twins and the fox entered Hinata's pregnant body, he had a feeling that the fox could move from body to body at his own will. Minato hoped this seal would be able to protect them both from the foxes wrath. Minato sat down and he was keeping a close eyes on all 4 of the defenseless people in the room. He was very worried about all of them. Hinata returned after a few minutes with Sakura, she was still shocked about Minato being alive, but she had gotten over the whole fainting thing.

"I will take care of Sasuke first, Hinata do you mind checking Neji for internal injuries." Hinata nodded, and Sakura walked over to Sasuke and make a few hand signs and her hands glowed green. She placed them over the injured shinobi, and slowly moved her hands over each inch of each wound, healing them slowly. Hinata watched Sakura for a few moments before turning her attention to her injured cousin. She activated her buyakugon and looked over his body, finding no internal injuries, but what she found shocked her more. Her eyes widened and she deactivated her buyakugon.

"What is it Hinata-Chan?" Minato asked Hinata.

"A-A-All the chakra points in his arms are closed only a hyuuga could have done this." Hinata said as she sat down in a near by chair, a little shocked.

"What does that mean, Will he be all right.? Minato asked while looking at Hinata.

"he should be fine, but who was it that did this.?" Hinata asked herself out loud as she looked at the ceiling.

After Sakura finished healing Sasuke to the best of her ability she went to Neji. She made another set of hand signs and sliced Neji's think shirt off, and it fell from his shoulders, reviling his toned chest, and stomach. "Hinata do you mind holding him into a sitting position for me, with his back facing me?"

"Yeah Sakura no problem." Hinata said as she stood up and walked over to Neji's unconscious body, and lifted him into a sitting position. Sakura's hands once again were surrounded in light and she began to heal the large gash on Neji's back. . After she healed it to the best of her abilities she picked up some gauze and wrapped it around him, followed by bandages. Sakura finished then lay Neji onto his stomach with the help of Hinata.

"How is the wound?" Hinata asked while looking at Sakura then at Neji, and back again.

"The wound is fine, he just needs allot of rest, also Neji and Sasuke should get discharged the same day you and your children do."

"That is good, now that I know they are okay, I am going to rest, thank you very much." Hinata said as she walked over to another bed and lay down covering herself up, with the thin hospital blankets.

"Okay, have a good rest Hinata-Chan I will bring these two, to the nursery so they can rest as well." Sakura said as she picked up the two children and headed out the door.

"Hold On Sakura." Hinata said standing up slowly, and kissed both of her kids head, and placed a hand on each, "See ya later little ones." With that Sakura left and Hinata went back into the bed.

"Have a good night Hinata-Chan." Minato said softly, and kissed her on the forehead, like a father would do to there child, Hinata smiled and nodded. "Good night, and I suppose Naruto children were not destined for a normal first day of life." She giggled slightly, and closed her eyes.

**((I know this is supposed to be Hinata's POV story thing, but it does not fit with these parts, important things happen Hinata is not aware of but need to be told, I might switch to 3****rd**** person, depends you tell me.))**

**~3 days later, 3****RD**** person POV~**

Hinata awoke to see Minato sitting on the edge of the window sill one leg dangling out the open window. Over the last few days Hinata had allowed Neji and Sasuke to share a room with her, since all the others were occupied. Also Minato had learned about the going on's in the village hidden in the leaves.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, I can stay with you right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like can I live with you." He said smiling.

"Of course, but I am not living in the hyuuga compound I am going to live in the house Naruto and I bought together. Also Neji and Garra have to stay there as well, do to my fathers will, I also invited Sasuke to stay with me, so it will be a full house, I hope you don't mind. Sasuke, Neji, and Garra are quiet for the most part, and keep to themselves."

"OH and Garra already moved in." Hinata finished and nodded her head slightly, and smiled.

"I see." Minato said looking at Hinata

"It is a bit cramped, but it is home, un like the hyuuga compound were I felt nothing but hatred."

"I see, well I like cramped, I do have a mansion but it needs allot of fixing up, it is across the street from the Hyuuga compound actually.".

"That abandoned run down, mansion full of weeds and what not?" Hinata questioned.

"Damn that Jiraiya I told him to take care of it, I am going to take care of him next time I see him." Minato said to himself.

Hinata laughed nervously, and looked at her cousin and smiled, "Neji is it okay if Minato comes to stay?" She asked her older cousin.

Neji nodded, he had not spoken since he met his father in battle, "… … … … … … " The only time Neji said something he only screamed the word, 'WHAT, HOW' It was when they told them about the children containing the nine tails, and that was why the Akutski attacked them, after that complete silence.

"Then it is okay with me." Hinata said in a somewhat disappointed voice, she really wanted Neji to talk, to just hear his voice, she was wondering what was wrong with him.

"Hinata, you remember your being discharged today." Sasuke said, looking over at Hinata smiling slightly.

"Yup, I remember, you and Neji are being discharged as well." Hinata said while smiling. After a moment or so, she gracefully made her way across the room, as she grabbed something to wear. She picked up a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She then made her way to get changed. Minato turned his attention to Neji, as Sasuke closed his eyes, and thought about random things.

"Hey Neji?" Minato said to the young Anbu captain.

Neji lifted his head, and gave Minato a questioning glance. "..." But still did not say anything.

Minato made his way closer, and closer to the stubborn shinobi. When Minato was a few feet away, he spoke again, "SPEAK Neji hyuuga."

Again Neji refused to answer the fourth Hokage's order.

Minato closed the gap between, them and grabbed, the brunet by the collar of his shirt, and pulled Neji even closer, forcefully. "Speak, unless you want Anbu officials, to invade, your every personal thought and feeling. To have them enter your mind with out permission, and raid everything. SO SPEAK."

"F-Fine." Neji spoke, and as he did so his voice cracked from lack of use.

"Good, now what happened, during that fight." Minato said releasing Neji from his grasp.

"… … … …" Neji did not speak.

"NEJI" Minato spoke in a serious tone, while glaring at the silent shinobi.

"My father, is part of the Akutski" Neji stated simply as he sighed in the long hospital bed, his arms folded across, his chest, and his eyes, closed, towered the ground.

Over the last three days Minato had been informed of the things that happened over the last 20 years. From the formation of the Akutski, there goals. The defeat of its members, the knew members they knew about. Orochimaru's betrayal of the leaf village, the incident at the chunin exams, then his defeat. Sasuke's betrayal and return. Hizashi's death. Hiashi's death, Hinata and Neji's fight at the chunin exams. Everything that had happened he now knew. Minato knew many things even the shinobi did not know, he was to take back the title of Hokage after he regained his full strength, which would take almost a year.

"How can that be wasn't he killed." Minato said a bit surprised.

"Not sure, but he is, and he is part of the Akutski." Neji replied in his still horse voice, as he sat there.

"Well this needs to be reported, and isn't it better to talk about it then keeping it all shoved inside?"

"I guess, so can I please stop talking now, I am not really in the mood for talking right now." Neji said bitterly, and Minato nodded. "Thank you Minato-San." Neji said just as bitterly, and turned to look at Sasuke, and smiled.

"Sasuke, do you know who my wife, or Naruto's mother was?" Minato asked, a somewhat confused Sasuke.

"No, Why, does it matter?" Sasuke asked/ answered Minato.

"Hmmm…. Not really, just wondering would you like to know?" Minato looked at Sasuke as he smirked.

"I suppose." Sasuke said softly, as he looked over at Minato.

"My wife was …" He paused and turned to look and then he smirked, "Niki… Uchiha"

"So… that mean…" Sasuke said his voice trailing off.

"Yup, that means you and Naruto were cousins."

"No wonder, he felt so much like family. Hey wait does that mean he had the Sharingon?" Sasuke asked, Minato.

"Yes he did, but unfortunately, it was suppressed due to the seal used for him. It was a different one for certain reasons, with Naruto then his children."

"I see,…" Sasuke said as he turned to look at Minato, and he smiled slightly, "So Hinata's children, can possibly have it, and they are my cousins as well."

"Correct, although the possibility is slim, but I thought you should know the truth about Naruto."

"So basically what you are telling me is that me and Naruto were related but never knew it?" He stated calmly. Sasuke seemed rather shocked to here such a thing. He knew who Niki was she was his mothers sister. Though he had only heard stories, she had died the night the nine tails attacked. "Any other secrets?" Sasuke asked wanting to get everything out in the open now rather then later. He waited calmly.

"He had a twin brother." Minato stated staring at Sasuke waiting for his reaction he was rather curious as to what he would think.

"HE WHAT!" Sasuke said an odd look on his face before laying flat on his back and looking up at the ceiling. A twin brother? He had not expected that one….

"Twin brother… I preformed a similar sealing on those two but… he died… I did not understand it too well and he died because of my carelessness… I have lived with that over my head for many years." he looked at the twins. "I am happy it stabilized well… if not there could have been issues… and I would find a way to help them…"

"You put them in danger? What if it did not work hmmm? What if you could not have saved them if something went horribly wrong? I ask you!" He muttered. Sasuke seemed very VERY protective over little Naruto Jr. and Mizuki. After all they were the children Naruto told him to protect and his newly discovered relatives.

"I told you." Minato responded lifting his head and staring right into Sasuke's black, anger filled eyes. "I would have done anything it takes to make them alright." he nodded firmly. "This seal is strong, and it will protect them both." he responded. "If something were to have gone wrong I would have sacrificed myself for them." He nodded firmly leaning against the wall again.

Sasuke sighed… no arguing with that. Well there was but Sasuke was still rather tired.

In an hour or so everyone was on their way out of the hospital heading for the home they would not all share.

----------------

**Here are your choices. Naruto is not an option… Yet **

**Itachi**

**Hiashi **

**Hinata's mom **

**Niki**

**Nasuki **

**Ino **

**Or**

**Or**

**Or**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**And here it is!**

**Write in canonedate……. *smiles* **

**Another note. ???????????//////////////////**

**Again my delay will be explained in the next chapter. Also if you would like some explaining about this chapter I am also putting that in the next chapter as well so… please stay tuned ^_^. **


	16. details

Okay, this is the deal and the reason I did not post for so long.

(What was it a year or something?)  
Anyway the truth is I had it done a few days after I posted chapter 14.

Crazy right?  
Well I had saved it on my email for safe keeping and, then my computer crashed. I rebooted it like always and everything was erased from my computer. (original file) SO I went to my email and tired to open it…. It did not work…. And I forgot about it since I was so upset it had not worked out the way I wanted it to… it drove me literally crazy.

So today I was cleaning out saved male in my Gmail and low and behold I find this chapter. Chapter 15. I say 'what the hell' and I try to open it… it works.

I am like thank god!  
I was about to put up a chapter saying this story was ending….

But if any of you out there want it to end just tell me.. It had been a long time since I last posted and no doubt some of you have given up on it and no longer give a damn what happens but….

If there are enough reviews I will most likely continue… so please PLEASE tell me what you would like me to do with this story. Continue it or quit on it….

Also make sure you tell me who you want brought back to the dead.

Also never said where they would come in if brought back…

Evil

Good…

Have amnesia …

Err

Um

Idk…

Anyway please please, please tell me what you would like me to do in terms of the continuing of the story or not…

Any questions on the previous chapter feel free to message me…


	17. Note for all stories

Note for all stories.

I have not been updating any of my stories for one simple reason I have been busy with school.  
Luckly school is almost over for me.

June16-17 full days

June 18th no finals for me

June 19 10-12

June 22 I have till 12

June 23 8-10

After that it is summer, summer and more summer.

I shall continue them all once summer starts. As long as it is what you all want,

Please post reviews and tell me if you would like me to continue. If so I shall try to update most of my stories by the end of the week (week my finals end)

For individual stories

Summer camp

- Half of the next chapter is done and shall be posted soon

Bonding through Pain

-half is done and I will post it if it is wanted

in the mist of grief a new love is formed

-I have not started the next one since this one may be cancled if no one wants me to continue


	18. READ

Hey people I know this is a little odd but I am switching my account.

Making a new one. I will re upload some of my stories, restart others, and so on and so forth.

Anyway my new username is

Stary-Night128

I just started it today so please add me to fave or alerts or what ever if you would like to continue my stories!

I will re upload ones I have finished like my one shots and the stories I will most likely redo.

I will do my storie Adopted first ^_^


End file.
